After School Special
by marinka4
Summary: What happens when one of the places you should feel feel safe becomes your own nightmare, and a person you should trust becomes someone you have to fear.  Thanks so much to Jamiexh
1. Prologue

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with the show.

Prologue/What You Need to Know

This story is set in junior year 2010-2011.

Quinn & Rachel and Brittany & Santana are both in established relationships.

Sue is Brittany's mom and has a girlfriend named Emily.

Shelby is and has been involved in Rachel's life, since she was born.

Sue and Brittany are friends with the Berry family.

Jesse and Rachel are best friends; they never dated

Quinn was never pregnant.

Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, and Santana are friends.

Will and Shelby have been dating since Hell-O and now live together.

This story is going to deal with sexual abuse.

**APRIL 2020**

Yes, it was definitely strange to think of something positive coming out of the incident, that happened about ten years ago, Rachel thought. She was sitting in the Guidance Councilor's office, of a high school in upstate New York; waiting to talk to the students about the signs and what to do if they are placed in the situation.

Eight years after graduating high school, Rachel's life was in a pretty good place. She was in a very happy successful relationship, with Quinn Fabray. She was working on Broadway, and had just been nominated for her second Tony Award. It took some time but, Rachel was finally comfortable enough to talk about what happened to her while she was in high school. She still was uneasy about it, but the idea of being able to prevent it from happening to other young students was enough to make her want to open up, even if it was only a little bit.

Rachel was happy with where her life was right now. However, if you asked her that, two years ago; she could say without a doubt, that she was happy, but nowhere near as happy as she was now. She used her speeches as sort of a public form of therapy. It made her sleep better at night, knowing that she was doing something good with her fame, as opposed to just living in her own bubble and ignoring everything else around her until something dramatic happened. She never understood how famous people or people with boat loads of money, could live their lives without a care in the world, but then the second something happens like a natural disaster or some other charitable cause they suddenly become very generous. Her belief in life was that if you were lucky enough to have this lifestyle, you should be generous to those less fortunate than yourself. So, if talking to high school kids was something that she could do; she would do it, even if it opened up old wounds.

Talking to these kids was not, Rachel's only way with dealing with her past; she also had Quinn. Whenever she thought about Quinn, Rachel would get this ridiculously goofy smile on her face, which she could not get rid of no matter how hard she tried. Quinn was with Rachel through everything; she saw Rachel at her best, but more importantly she saw Rachel at her worst, and saw how she came out of that; a better person

Rachel was smiling as she thought about her life when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Mrs. Fabray, we are ready for you," Rachel looked up at the principal; nodded her head. She stood up, and followed the principal to the auditorium, for her speech.

Thanks for Reading. PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. It's September Again

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with the show.

**Chapter 1: **It's September Again

**SEPTEMBER 2010**

Quinn Fabray was one of those strange people, who actually liked the first day of school. It was something that she always looked forward to; there was something about the smell of fresh school supplies that made her happy. Yes, she was a dork, and she knew that. School supplies were not the only reason she liked school though, there were other reasons too; she was a Cheerio, she had the best friends anyone could want, there was also Glee, but the reason Quinn loved school the most was Rachel Berry, her girlfriend.

Quinn never thought she would have a girlfriend, much less a girlfriend by the name of Rachel Berry. It all began in early summer.

_ Quinn was just leaving the Cheerios summer camp, when all of the sudden it started to downpour. Seeing as she didn't have her car, Quinn thought it would be best to wait out the storm and then she would walk home. Twenty minutes later; it was still pouring, and showed no signs of stopping soon. Figuring she better get somewhere safe, Quinn picked up her bags and started to head home. She only walked about one block, when a car came to a stop next to her. _

_ "What are you doing? You are going to be sick," the all too familiar voice, of Rachel Berry sounded._

_ "I was walking home. What does it look like I'm doing," Quinn answered, rather hastily. She turned and looked at Rachel's face "Sorry, it's just out of all the days for my car to be in the shop, it had to be today. Plus I am exhausted and starving from practice," Quinn said. It wasn't a great apology, but she was beat._

_ "Well, what are you still doing standing out in the rain? Get in the car before you get sick," Rachel smiled back._

_ "Thanks," Quinn replied. Once she was situated, Rachel drove off. _

_ The girls were sitting quietly in the car, listening to the music on the radio. Quinn was pleasantly surprised, that the music on the radio was not show tunes. Right after the song ended, Quinn's stomach grumbled loudly._

_ Rachel quickly looked over to the passenger seat, and smiled; Quinn was trying to cover up her stomach to disguise the noise. "Would you like to go and get some dinner," Rachel asked._

_Quinn blushed, "If you don't mind," she answered quietly. "It's just that I haven't eaten since lunch, and with Cheerio Camp I get hungry faster because of all the exercise. But, I can wait till I get home; it's not a problem," Quinn told, Rachel._

_ "Nonsense, it's fine. I was actually going to get some take-out from the diner; my dads are on their monthly date night tonight so I have to go there anyway," Rachel assured the blonde._

_ "Only if you're sure, but do you mind if we eat there? The food tastes so much better if you eat it when it's freshly cooked," Quinn reasoned._

That happened in the beginning of June; by the middle of July, they were dating.

Quinn walked into school, and went straight to her locker. When she got to the hall her locker was located, she saw that Rachel, was already waiting for her.

Quinn gave her a small 'good morning' kiss. "Hey, what are you doing here, so early," she questioned, as she opened her locker and put her stuff away.

"I like to get to school early, you know that. Plus, I like you, also love the first day of school," Rachel answered.

After both girls were done at their lockers, they went over to meet Brittany and Santana at their lockers, and then they all headed to homeroom together. Once they got to the classroom and into their seats' the girls pulled out their schedules to compare what classes they had together. Aside from Glee; there were no other classes that all four girls had together as a group. As it turned out they all had at least one class with each other. Quinn and Rachel were in Honors English 3 and Pre-Cal together and Rachel had Honor's Spanish 3 with Santana. The four girls were talking quietly about Glee. They discussed the types of songs they wanted to sing this year, and what they would need to do in order to beat Vocal Adrenalin. Santana suggested that the next time Rachel went to visit Shelby, she should steal some of her mother's plans for Vocal Adrenalin, but after she saw the look on Rachel's face, which basically said 'are you serious' she quickly shut it down and said it was a bad idea. When Brittany said she had an idea; the other three girls winced, for fear that it might involve animals. However, she surprised them when she said they need to work harder on choreography. All the rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement, which made the ditzy blonde squeal lightly with excitement and clap her hands. Seeing how excited her girlfriend was, Santana leaned over to give Brittany a kiss; when the bell rang. Santana mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "Fucking school, with its fucking bells, I can't even kiss my girlfriend." Once Santana was done with her mini rant; she linked pinkies with Brittany to walk her to her biology class. Brittany excited for Biology because the classroom had a turtle and Brittany loved turtles.

"Hey San, do you think that Mr. Wilde will let me feed the turtle," The blonde asked. Her eyes were sparkling with the idea of being able to feed the turtle.

"I'm sure he will Britt, but if he doesn't you can ask him if you can feed it for him"

"Her," Brittany said to her girlfriend.

"Her, what," Santana asked back.

"The turtle… She is a girl not an 'it'. Her name is Shelly," Brittany said to Santana as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Two weeks into the school year, Quinn was already tired of junior year. It felt like every day a teacher was assigning a new project or report; and if they weren't they were talking about how they needed to start preparing for college. Now Quinn understood that junior year would be harder than sophomore year and that 'as a junior' she should start thinking about college, but couldn't they wait until at least October, for the college preparations. It's not like she could apply to college right now anyway. With all the stress going on with her classes, she knew that she could always look forward to her favorite class, Glee, for some relief. Not only was it the only class that she had with both her girlfriend and her two best friends, but it was also the only class where the assignments were fun and the only class where the world college was only uttered if it was about a scholarship. Glee was kind of Quinn's form of therapy, so that she could make it through the day.

Rachel loved Glee without a doubt. She loves that she gets to see Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all at the same time. Seeing Quinn always made her days better, even though she had English and Math with her girlfriend, Glee was the only class that she had a chance to talk to Quinn in class without the fear of getting in trouble. Even though they saw each other multiple times throughout the day the girls always had something new to tell each other.

The thing that Rachel loved, yes _loved, _the most about her relationship with Quinn was that Quinn was not afraid to be honest with her. Unlike, her relationships with both Noah and Finn, Quinn was not opposed to telling Rachel she was wrong; it made Rachel happy that Quinn was not afraid to defend herself. Rachel thought this was because Quinn saw that her dads, her mom, and her best friend Jesse; were not afraid to knock Rachel a few feet off her pedestal. Rachel knew that Quinn saw the difference between Rachel Berry at school and Rachel Berry at home with her family and close friends. Rachel knew that how she acted at school was a far cry from how she was as a person, but in her own defense, there was only so much she could take. She was not always the diva at school. At first the tiny brunette was kind of shy and reserved; but after the umpteenth slushie facial, pornographic drawings, and vicious rumors; the diva, bossy, and know-it-all side of Rachel reared her ugly head. It shocked her to the core, the day Quinn accepted the ride from her that rainy day in June, and she was even more surprised that Quinn continued to hang out after that.

Glee was turning out to be very different than the previous year. Everyone seemed to bond after their _"loss"_ at Regionals. A few weeks after Regionals, both Shelby and Sue went to the regulators of the competition and told them about how Aural Intensity cheated and found out who the judges were. Once the regulators disqualified Aural Intensity, and New Direction was awarded second place, this meant that even without Sue talking to Figgins; Glee had a second year. All of the Glee kids were at Rachel's house for a BBQ, when Mr. Schue broke the news to the twelve members of New Directions and their parents. The sheer elation that went through the group was enough to bring them together, in a way that no one person could do on their own. That was also the day that Mr. Schue and Shelby told Rachel that they were in a relationship. It surprised both adults that Rachel accepted the relationship with little hesitance. It was still slightly awkward for all parties involved, but that was easy to ignore because they were all so happy. The strangest thing to come out of all the Glee kids becoming friends was not Quinn and Rachel's relationship, but it was when Mr. Schue and Sue saw Santana pull Quinn aside and threaten her if she hurt Rachel. It made Mr. Schue happy to see the kids getting along, but it made Sue proud to see one of her Cheerios stand up for Rachel Berry, the girl she had come to see as a second daughter. Sue had grown closer to the Latina, since Brittany told her that Santana was her girlfriend. However, Sue knew that Santana still took the Cheerio mentality to heart when it came to social high archery at McKinley, so it made her smile with pride when she saw Santana openly stand up for Rachel to one of her best friends.

Today in Glee, Mr. Schue told the kids that their assignment for the week was for each kid to come up with five songs that they would like to sing for Invitationals in October. For the assignment the kids had to rank the songs from one to five, explain why they selected the song, and list who they wanted to sing each song. On top of that the rules for the assignment were that one song had to be just for the boys, one song had to be just for the girls, one song had to be a solo, one song had to be a group number, and the fifth choice had to be one of the four.

After the bell rang, signifying the end of the class and the end of the day; Mr. Schue asked Rachel to stay behind, because he had something he wanted to talk to her about.

Slightly confused, as to why Mr. Schue would want to talk to her Rachel turned to her girlfriend, "I shouldn't be too long, meet me by my locker," she asked. Quinn nodded her head, and left the choir room. Rachel was racking her brain for a reason Mr. Schue would want to talk to her, but nothing came to mind.

"Why did you want to see me Mr. Schue," Rachel asked, rather nervously.

"I was going to see if you wanted to be captain again this year. Also I was thinking of having you guys have more of a choice in the song selection for competitions and other shows that we might do. I know that you all have different likes and dislikes in music; so I figured if I let you all have a say in song choices you would get more out of it," he explained.

"I would love to be captain again. I think your idea to include us more will definitely make everyone more interested and willing to participate, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I was going to see if you would like to help me keep things organized and running smoothly. Between my Spanish classes and Glee, I will have a lot of stuff going on, and I know that you put a lot of heart and soul into Glee, so I thought you would like to do something like this. I talked to Mr. Figgins about it already, and he said with your GPA I would be able to use you as a TA. You would get credits for it instead of money, but you would get to help me make decisions about songs and who should sing them. However, this also means that you have to be fair. You cannot get upset and try to fight me if I want to give a solo to someone that is not you. You would be able to do most, if not all of the work during your study period, so it won't interfere with your life outside of Glee," Mr. Schue, finished. He looked up at Rachel waiting for her to respond.

"I would love to help you, Mr. Schue," Rachel replied, with a smile. "I will need to ask my dads. They will need to sign-off to say I can take the extra credits, but I don't think that they would have a problem with it. And don't worry, I will be completely fair when it comes to songs and solos, I know that everyone needs a chance to shine. I am so excited about this. At first, when you asked me to stay behind, I thought I did something wrong, I am relieved to know it is nothing like that," Rachel said, slightly flushed.

"Rachel you never get in trouble, well not with me anyway. Try and get back to me as soon as you can. Okay," Mr. Schue asked

Rachel nodded her head, and left to tell her girlfriend the good news.

She was very excited about the prospect, of being more involved in Glee. It made her happy that Mr. Schue asked her himself, it wouldn't be like last year, when he ignored her suggestions; he actually wanted her input. Rachel figured that as long as her GPA didn't suffer her dads would let her help Mr. Schue.

Thanks for Reading PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Just the Beginning

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with the show.

**Chapter 2: **Just the Beginning

**OCTOBER 2010**

Tonight the girls would be celebrating their three-month anniversary. It was hard to believe that they have already been dating for three months. Rachel was really excited, because it was her first relationship that lasted this long; Quinn was excited because it was the first time she felt comfortable enough to be herself in a relationship. Thinking back, Quinn thought about her relationship with Finn. All she could think about was how much it felt like a cliché, literally captain of the cheerleading squad dating the quarterback of the football team; all they really needed was to be crowned homecoming king and queen, and they would be a teen movie. Dating the captain of the Glee Club was much more interesting and spontaneous. Especially if that person, just happened to be Rachel Berry. Being in a relationship with Rachel was completely different than Quinn could ever expect. She was kind, funny, and sweet; she was everything Quinn wanted in a relationship. This is the type of relationship she has dreamed about since she was a little girl; well when she was younger it her dream involved a boy, not a girl. Growing up with her parents Quinn was always taught that homosexuality was wrong and that if she ever got involved with a girls she would go straight to Hell. This all changed when Judy kicked Russell out of her house. Judy, had a different perspective on how loved work, she believe that love was blind and that you could not help who you fell in love with. Granted, it took awhile for Judy to accept that her youngest daughter was dating a girl, but once she saw how happy Quinn was with Rachel and vice versa, she welcomed their relationship into their home.

As she was getting ready for her date, Rachel couldn't help but smile. Quinn made her so happy. Rachel was in charge of tonight's date. It took her a month to come up with the perfect plan for their three-month anniversary. They were going to a go out to dinner and then they were going to go for a romantic walk in Lima's city park. Rachel knew that Quinn didn't really want to anything over the top for their three-month anniversary, so Rachel tried to keep it as low key as possible, while still keeping it special and romantic. Knowing that Quinn really loved, autumn Rachel figured that Quinn would really appreciate a walk in the park. Once Rachel was done, she took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect before, she went to pick up Quinn.

At the restaurant, both Quinn and Rachel were nervous, but they couldn't figure out why.

"Are you as nervous too or, am I just being crazy," Quinn asked, while twirling her hair.

"No, I am nervous too, but I don't know about the crazy part, because everyone thinks I am crazy so…," Rachel said, trying to break the tension. Thankfully it worked

Quinn began to giggle; in order to calm down before she said anything Quinn took a deep breath, "Thanks I need to laugh, it always makes me feel less stressed, especially when it is you who makes me laugh. So how is everything going with Mr. Schue and Glee, I feel like we never talk about it." Quinn asked curiously.

Rachel smiled; it was true they never did talk about what Rachel was doing to help Glee; she always thought that Quinn wouldn't be interested in the happenings behind the scenes, so she never brought it up. "Well, right now we are finalizing the set list for Invitationals, it is a lot more work, that I thought it would be, but I like it. Mr. Schue thought it would be a good idea to do more songs that we did last year, so we are actually doing five songs instead of three. Also since the whole thing with Regionals last year, Mr. Figgins decided to up our budget a little bit, so we can actually afford new costumes for Regionals and possibly even sectionals. It's also nice to get to spend time with Mr. Schue outside of the classroom set-up. It's weird though, even though he is dating my mom I hardly see him outside of school, so we have been using this time to get to know each other a little better too."

"That's good, I am glad you are enjoying it. So he and your mom are going strong, so to speak, Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I mean my mom is super happy all the time and I Think Mr. Schue is just happy to be away from someone like his ex-wife. What about you; is your mom still okay with us dating." Rachel asked.

"Yes, it is still a little strange for me to see her like that though. I mean for the first sixteen years of my life my mom would always tell me that homosexuality was a sin, but once my dad moved out, she suddenly changed her perspective. It is sad but there are times when I feel like the other shoe is gonna drop and my mom will try and "cure" me or something," Quinn said sadly.

Rachel reached across the table and picked up Quinn's hand, "Well, if that ever happens you just call me and I will convince Dad and Daddy that you just have to move in," Rachel said with a smile.

As October went on Invitationals got closer and closer and Rachel was getting busier helping Mr. Schue prepare for the big night. It was the Monday before the big night when Mr. Schue informed Rachel that he would need her help every day after school. It was a lot of work to take on, but Rachel was glad to help. After finalizing the set list and who would be singing what, most of the preparations included; making sure costumes were suitable for wearing, adjusting costumes so that they fit everyone, making sure that everything in the auditorium was working properly, and other small odds and ends. There were days when Rachel wouldn't get home till five or six o'clock, but she always came home with a smile on her face; saying it was worth it to make the Invitationals run as smoothly as possible.

Finally, it was the day of Invitationals. Rachel was at her house getting ready for the family dinner they were having before, everyone had to be at the auditorium. Tonight's dinner was going to involve quite a few people, but it was not fancy since so many of the people at the dinner would have to head to the high school rather early. Rachel smiled as she thought of how much her family grew; instead of just herself, her dads, and her mom; who had been her family for the first fourteen years of her life; her family now consisted of five more people; Sue, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Will. It was nice to have a big family, Rachel thought. She knew that she always had someone she could talk to, and that was something that she was still getting use to.

"Rachel, come downstairs, we need to leave, we still need to pick up Quinn," Rachel's daddy Jackson, yelled upstairs.

"I am coming Daddy, I just need to grab my bag, and change of clothes to change into afterwards," Rachel answered. She went and grabbed her pocketbook. She also packed a small duffle bag with something to change into afterwards, a pair of pajamas, and a change of clothes; for the sleepover at Brittany's afterwards. Once she was done, she went downstairs, and left the house with her Dad and Daddy. At 4:30 P.M., the nine people met at a diner close to McKinley High for dinner before the event tonight. The group talked about all different things like if the girls were nervous about performing, how school was going, and things of that nature. Eventually the conversations split up between the teens and the adults. The four girls were talking about going on a double date, when Brittany changed the subject.

"Umm… Rachel is your mom a lesbian," the blonde asked, quietly.

"Britt, my mom is dating Mr. Schue. Why."

"Because she is talking to my mom and like they are getting along." Brittany answered.

The rest of the girls looked in the direction of the two women, and saw that that they were having a separate conversation then the men at the table. "Britt, I just think that they get along really well because they have a lot of stuff in common. I mean their coaching methods are very similar, they both have daughters that are the same age; most of their peers don't realize they have said daughters, and they both have similar senses of humor.' Rachel explained to the Brittany.

"Oh," Brittany said sadly. "I thought they would date, get married, and then we would be sisters."

"Britt, that is sweet, but my dads are close enough with your mom, to the point where I already see you as a sister," Rachel said in a comforting tone towards the blonde.

"Really, that makes me so happy," she said with a huge smile on her face.

Around 6:45, Mr. Schue and the girls left to get ready for Invitations, which were set to begin at 8:00 P.M.

By 7:45 the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, was almost full. Emma was one of the teachers working at the front doors. It was five dollars to get, but students and staff got in for free. Emma was happy that some of the people coming in were openly offering more money to the Glee Club. Emma noticed that the Berry's came in with Sue Sylvester, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, Judy Fabray, and Shelby Corcran. At first Emma was mad that Shelby was there thinking that she was spying on them, she was about to tell Will, when he came out and walked up to the group and gave Shelby an intimate hug. At first, Emma was mad, she was mad that Will was dating another woman. She realized that she had no reason to really be mad at him; she was the one who ended the relationship and she was the one to start seeing someone else. She pushed the anger aside and was welcoming other people into the auditorium. Emma smiled as she saw the biology teacher Christopher Wilde come through the doors that lead to the auditorium. They weren't exactly friends, more along the lines of acquaintances, but Emma was happy that more school people were coming than last year.

"Hi Chris, I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Oh, Emma hi. Yes, well most of the students are in my class this year, and they have been talking about it for weeks. I wanted to see what all the hype was about," he smiled. "How much to get in?"

"You don't need to pay to get in, because you work here," Emma answered.

"Oh, well in that case I will give a donation," Chris said. He then proceeded to pull out his wallet and hand Emma a twenty-dollar bill.

"Thank you! Here is your program." Emma smiled,

Chris was shocked to see how good New Directions, actually was. Sure, he heard people talking about them in the halls, but he thought nothing of it. He never knew that his students could sing as well as they did. The best performance in his mind was that done by Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Hendricks, and Santana Lopez. The four of them sang All You Need Is Love from the Beatles. He was blown away by how well their voices worked together. He knew that Rachel helped Will Shuster with tonight's event and he wondered how long the two of them worked together in order to make the night a success. Once the show was over, Chris went back home. He was still amazed at how well some of his students performed. He made a mental note to ask Will about the Glee's practice schedule, he saw firsthand how hard these kids worked and he wanted to give them a little break from homework on the days they had practice and around competitions. He realized that seemed unfair, but he was never really a fan of the athletes in high school; always thinking they were better than everyone else. He figured he would go against the norm and give the artsy kids a break instead of the athletes.

Christopher Wilde was the Biology teacher at William McKinley High School. He was young at only thirty years old, but he loved to teach. He got the job at WMHS after he finished grad school, and has been there ever since. He saw how Sue was with her Cheerios, and how Figgins basically gave into anything that Sue wanted, he had yet to figure out why, but he knew it happened. He had also been under the wrath of Sue Sylvester; he had to promise to pass all of her Cheerios or he would suffer the consequences. At first Chris thought she was a little crazy, but then he failed one of her Cheerios his second year there; Sue found very promiscuous pictures of him from college, and that never happened again. He was shocked when Will Schuster, took over the Glee Club; it was a dying club and he thought the Spanish teacher would be wasting his time. But then, the Glee Club once Sectionals, thanks to Rachel Berry, even though Sue leaked their set list to the other two schools. They even won Regionals after Sue and the coach of Vocal Adrenalin discovered that the Aural Intensity had cheated. So he decided to see how could they were at their Invitationals, and was shocked to see that, the kids were actually really good. He saw these kids every day, but he never knew they could sing; well he knew Rachel Berry could sing, but every single person at McKinley knew that too.

The Monday after Invitationals, the Glee kids were getting more attention than they were use to. Yes, some of it was still coming in the form of slushies, but some of their teachers congratulated them. In Glee, that afternoon Mr. Schue told the kids how proud how was of them for their performances. After the small impromptu party; everyone settled down and began to get ready for Sectionals.

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. And So It Begins

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, or anything associated the show.

**Chapter 3: **And, So it Begins

**End of OCTOBER/NOVEMBER 2010**

The Glee kids were still on a slight high after their Invitational. It didn't matter that the other students thought they were a bunch of losers. They knew they were good and that's all that mattered. No one was more elated than Rachel. She was so happy that people were finally recognizing Glee. Teachers aside from Mr. Schue, Miss. Pillsbury, and Sue came; some of her teaches even congratulated her, on how well Invitationals were. She was on her way to her Biology, when a hand came out of the bathroom and pushed her against the wall.

"I missed you, this morning." Quinn said, in between kisses.

"Sorry, I was with my mom this weekend; I got here later than I thought I would."

"It's okay, I'm just upset that I didn't get to do this, this morning," Quinn replied, still assaulting Rachel's mouth with her tongue.

"Clearly, but we both need to go before we are late," Rachel said, sadly.

"I hate that you are right, let's head off to class before I get more distracted,"

Rachel was in an even better mood now than she was before. There was something about the way Quinn kissed her, that always made Rachel feel better. Walking into her Biology class, Rachel gave Mr. Wilde a small hello before sitting in her seat; right as the bell rang.

"Okay, everyone settle down. I am going to pass out the tests you took last week. I am offering an extra credit assignment that I highly suggest most of you take into consideration, in order to bring your average up before grades are due. Anyone who wants to do the extra credit please stay behind after class." Once he was done talking; Mr. Wilde began to hand the tests back.

Rachel was really nervous; she hadn't spent as much time as normal studying for this test. She was too preoccupied with Glee and helping Mr. Schue with Invitationals. As Mr. Wilde came closer to Rachel's desk she began to have a small panic attack. She really hoped that she did well; it would hard to bring up her average up to her standards if she did poorly. Once Mr. Wilde put the paper face down on her desk; Rachel began to have a mini debate with herself over what to do. Seeing the Mr. Wilde was done passing out the tests, and was getting ready to begin class; she quickly turned her paper over and sighed with relief. She had gotten a one hundred and Mr. Wilde even drew a smiley face on her paper. Knowing that her perfect 4.0 average was still secure, Rachel was able to concentrate on class fully. She was dutifully taking notes in her own special Rachel Berry fashion; Quinn once made fun of her, for how organized and meticulous her notes were. Rachel simply replied that it helped her study better; when the bell rang. Rachel was happy she had lunch now and she was starving.

"Miss. Berry, can you stay behind for a minute?" Mr. Wilde asked, catching Rachel by surprise.

"Sure, Mr. Wilde; is something wrong," Rachel asked nervously.

"No, not at all Rachel. You just seemed a little upset earlier; when I was handing the tests back," Mr. Wilde said calmly.

"Oh, I was just nervous, I didn't spend as much time studying for this test as I normally do. I wasn't sure on how I did."

"Oh, well okay then; that's it, you are free to go to lunch."

Rachel adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and started to walk towards the door; before Mr. Wilde caught her attention again.

"Rachel," he called out. Rachel turned around to face her teacher. "I saw you at New Direction's Invitational; you were all amazing," he smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Wilde, that means a lot," she said. She turned around quickly, before she left the classroom, "See you tomorrow, Mr. Wilde," Rachel smiled and waved as she left to meet Quinn for lunch.

Rachel finally made it too lunch; after stopping at her locker. Once she got to the café, Rachel looked for the table with her girlfriend and their two Cheerios friends. Sitting down at the table Rachel began to unpack her lunch.

"Hey Ray," Quinn gave her a light kiss. "What took you so long to get here; normally you are the first one at the table,"

"Nothing Mr. Wilde handed back the tests we took last week, and I was nervous that I didn't do well, because I was so focused on Glee. He just wanted to make sure I was okay I guess." Rachel said, as she began to eat her pasta.

"Okay, new topic," Brittany squealed. "San and I were thinking that we should do a double date this weekend. We haven't had one since the summer."

"That sounds like fun actually; Ray and I haven't been on a date in awhile because of Invitationals. Quinn smiled, taking Rachel's hand

"Yea, I'm all for it as long as it's a Friday or Saturday night," Rachel replied.

The girls decided that the best night for the date would be Friday. That Thursday, they got together after to Glee to set up plans for the next night. Santana said that they definitely needed to do dinner; her grandparents were in town, and that meant talk about babies, boys, and weddings. Her parents knew that she was a lesbian and they loved Brittany, but her grandparents refuse to accept that fact.

"So dinner is must," Rachel said, and began to write in a notebook.

Santana looked at her strangely, "What are you doing?"

"She is writing down our ideas, don't ask," Quinn answered.

"Well my mom is going out with her girlfriend. We can get alcohol and just hang out. Brittany said.

The girls all nodded in agreement and then got to their cars and headed home.

On Friday night they all met up at Brittany's house; so they didn't have to leave their bags in their cars. Once they were seated at the restaurant, Brittany started the conversation.

"I think the four of us should have sex together," she blurted

"Um, B what are you talking about," Santana questioned.

"I just think it would be fun. I mean we are all dancers, so we are all pretty bendy, just think of all the stuff we could do," Brittany said

Meanwhile, Quinn was helping Rachel dry off her dress from the water she spilt on it. "Do you mind if I tell them," the blonde whispered. Rachel simply shook her head no.

"Britt, I'm gonna go with San on this one. Rachel and I haven't even had sex yet." Quinn said calmly, so as not to upset her bubbly friend.

"Oh well Boo to that," She said sadly. Than before anybody could change the subject she bounced in with another suggestion. "Why don't you two have sex tonight at my house, than me and S can join in."

"Um, Britt I am still a virgin, I don't want my first time to be with an audience," Rachel reasoned.

After the sex talk and dinner was done the girls were back at Brittany's house. Luckily Brittany forgot all about the impromptu foursome, and was now snuggled up with Santana, half asleep.

"So what do you know about Sue's girlfriend Berry," Santana whispered

"She is an anesthesiologist at the hospital where my dad works. I don't know all that much, accept she is supposed to be really nice and down to earth." Rachel said. She finished her drink and brought the mug to the sink. "Normally, I wouldn't associate Sue Sylvester with a nice easy going person, but I think we can all agree Sue Sylvester Cheerio coach, and Sue Sylvester the mom are two different people," Rachel finished, with a big yawn; she had been helping Mr. Schue everyday with preparations for Sectionals, and the extra work was finally catching up with her "I'm gonna head upstairs are you guys staying or coming."

Quinn got up and followed her girlfriend up to Brittany's room, and Santana picked up Brittany up and carried her to her bedroom.

The next week, on Thursday during homeroom; Figgins came over the PA system and announced, that they would have a shorten schedule today due to report cards were being handed out and their parents were coming in to talk to the teachers. The only good thing that came out of Parent Teacher conferences was the shortened day; on the day of the meetings, and the day off afterwards. Rachel never minded the meetings she was always a good student so really there was nothing to report on; accept when her teachers would tell her dads that she talked to much during class, but that was who Rachel was and she was not going to change it. Quinn for the first time in her life was not scared of the meetings, her mom was easier to please than her dad, especially after he moved out; she understood, that Quinn's grades did not need to be perfect as long as they were good. Surprisingly, Santana was a good student, and respected her teachers, so her parents would be receiving a good report. And Brittany, well most of the teachers were afraid of Sue, so really the worst Brittany would be getting is that she talks to her friends to much. Her grades were just passable thanks to the help of Santana, Quinn, and Rachel so that was not an issue this year, like it was last year.

Later that night, parents could be seen walking around McKinley High School. Most of the parents were catching up with others that they haven't seen in awhile and gossiping about the latest scandal to hit Lima. In the Glee parent meeting Mr. Schue just talked about what they would be doing this year, and how they have improved from last year. He played the parents some recordings of the kids singing, and watched their reactions. For a lot of them this was the first time they heard their kids singing. He also took the opportunity to talk to the parents about their kids' Spanish grades; saying that it would save them time later on in the night.

Elias and Jackson made their way around Rachel's classes. Practically all of her teachers said the same thing. _She is a great student; her answers and ideas are very original and well thought out, but she talks a lot in class. _When they talked to Mr. Schue; about Glee, he mainly talked about the extra work that she was doing for him and how she was not just a great singer, but also had a real understanding and appreciation for music as a whole. He also talked about her Spanish work. Mr. Schue discovered, that Elias's family was originally from Spain and spoke fluent Spanish and in turn taught Rachel, and that was why she was in an advance Spanish class. The only class where things were different was Biology with Mr. Wilde. Sure he said the Rachel was a great student and a pleasure to have, but he also said he was concerned about her.

"Oh, no it has nothing to do with her grades," Chris Wilde said. "It is just she seems tired and down in class, like something is wrong."

"Well there is nothing going on that we know of that would be bother Rachel and no one else has mentioned anything of the sort," Elias answered.

Jackson continued, "This is the happiest we have ever seen our daughter. She finally has friends her own age who understand her and accept her for who she is. I really don't know what the problem could be. I mean we will talk to her of course but, I really can't think of anything that would make her upset."

"It was just an observation, I'm sure if it was something serious, someone else would have brought it up. It was nice to meet the two of you," Christopher finished.

That night when Jackson and Elias came home, they asked Rachel what Mr. Wilde was talking about, but she said she had no idea and that maybe she just wasn't participating as much; other than that she couldn't think of any reason why her teacher would say she is acting differently.

In school on Monday, Mr. Wilde asked Rachel to stay behind again.

"Is something wrong Mr. Wilde?"

"No, not at all Rachel, I was just filing some papers and I noticed that your grades and written assignments are done at a much higher level than your classmates." As he was talking this he loosened his tie a little and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to reveal his toned arms; he continued "I cover the same topics in your honors class that I do in my AP classes. I was wondering if you would like to transfer over to the AP class; you could still stay in your class time, your assignments would just be different and at a higher level as would your tests. I could give you a package of notes, so that you will have the same information as my AP students" Mr. Wilde explained as he handed Rachel and information package.

Rachel quickly looked through the papers before addressing her teacher, "I would need to talk to my fathers. Is it okay if I give you an answer by the end of the week," she asked.

"Of course, I don't want you to jump into this without talking it over. Just keep in mind that it wouldn't be much extra work on your part, your work is better than most of my AP students. I would just need to see you once a week to make sure that you are clear and up to date on all of the work; all the information is in the package I gave you. Just think about it and let me know," he smiled. He watched Rachel walk down the hallway and turn into the choir room; he smiled and thought it was nice to have good kids in the school.

Rachel did take on the AP Biology class, and was happy that it didn't really conflict with her schedule she had been in the class for two weeks. It was now a week before Thanksgiving. Rachel started to notice that Mr. Wilde was paying more attention to her. It wasn't anything bad just different. Instead of seeing her once a week, he changes it to two times a week; because it would be less for him to read at time, and he would be able to get feedback to Rachel quicker. He also talked to her more after class too; sometimes about class and sometimes about things like Glee and what she wanted to do after high school. In never really concerned Rachel; it was just like she was spending the extra time with Mr. Schue, except she wasn't being graded on it. It was unusual that he seemed interested in Glee and her life, but she never gave it second thought until that Friday. She was on her way to lunch after Spanish and was talking to Santana when she saw Mr. Wilde in the language corridor. It confused Rachel because he didn't teach a language, and also she knew he had class right now, because Tina was in it. However, what was most concerning was later in the lunch room when Santana said he was watching Rachel.

All weekend Rachel thought about what happened on Friday. Was it possible that he Mr. Wilde was actually watching her, or was Santana just reading too much into it? She paid extra attention to Mr. Wilde the next week between Monday and Wednesday and nothing strange happened again; so she just thought it was a coincidence that he was in the hallway, and Santana was just being paranoid, when she said he was watching her.

Thanksgiving this year was going to be a big one at the Berry house. Instead of just the Berry's which Rachel had grown use to; Sue, her girlfriend and Brittany were coming as were the Fabray's and the Lopez's; as well as Shelby and Mr. Schue. The day before everyone was coming Rachel was bust cleaning the house, while her dads cooked. Since other people were coming Jackson and Elias were only in charge of the turkey, gravy, and vegan options for Rachel to eat; Santana even promised Rachel that her mom was going to use vegetable stock in the stuffing so Rachel could eat it and on Monday Judy called Rachel to ask her what to use instead of butter for the dishes she was bringing. All in all it was shaping out to be a good holiday. The day it's self actually turned out to be a simple event. They talked about things like school and work. They also talked about what the girls planned to do for college. Surprisingly, they all wanted to head to New York for college; Rachel to Juilliard or Trish for music, Quinn wanted to be a Psychologist, Santana wanted to go into law, and Brittany wanted to get a business degree and open up her own dance school. They spent the whole night talking and getting to know the people they didn't know. After dinner the girls got changed into more comfortable clothing. Later that night while watching a football game all four girls feel asleep. The parents couldn't help themselves and took some pictures of the girls all huddled up together fast asleep. The Berry's told everyone that they would let the girls spend the night, and have Rachel drive them home the next day. After everyone left; Elias and Jackson gently woke the girls up, and ushered them to Rachel's room to sleep for the night.


	5. Something is Afoot

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, or anything associated the show.

**Chapter 4: **Something is Afoot

**DECEMBER 2010**

With sectionals only two weeks away Will and New Directions were hard at work making adjustments to the songs they were singing.

"Okay guys, settle down. We need to finalize everything for Sectionals, so that we can finish working on the songs." Mr. Schue said, as he walked into the classroom. "Brittany. Mike. What do we have going on for choreography?"

Brittany let Mike do the talking, because she wasn't good with words; "Well Mr. Schue we thought we would be a little more free style for I'll be There for You since everybody associates the song with 'Friends'. It would make sense to keep it loose and simple kind of like last year, but you know rehearsed so it looks clean. For I've Got a Feeling we thought go more upbeat and high energy. We want to make this our actual dance number, so it will require the most work. We were wondering if Artie wouldn't mind playing base and if Finn could be on the drums for it; if that's okay with you guys," Mike finished and looked over to Finn and Artie to see them nodding in agreement.

"Okay and Rachel you have the music for Way Back Home," Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes, Quinn and I have been practicing. Did you find out if they will let us sit on stools for that song?"

"They said the ballad would have to be out last song, but otherwise there should be no problem… and I already checked; they cannot deduct points if you sit while performing, as long as it's during the ballad, so we are fine."

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Rachel smiled.

"Whoa, you're singing a Hannah Montana song? I thought you were never gonna do that again after the Laryngitis fiasco; you said all of her songs were cursed if you were a talented singer," Puck said.

"No Noah, the song is not from _she who shall not be named; _although she does have a song with the same title. The version that Quinn and I are going to do is from a different group.

"Dude, how do you know Hannah Montana songs," Finn asked.

"Sarah is obsessed with her music," he answered.

"Okay, back to Sectionals talk," Mr. Schue intervened before anything could happen. "We need to figure out what order we want to sing the songs and what instruments we need to bring. I believe the only instruments we should need besides a piano would be drums for Finn and base for Artie" he said, as he listed them on the board. "Artie can you both bring your own instrument?" Artie said I wouldn't be a problem

They started to work on the songs as a group to see who should sing what part. It was decided that everyone would have a solo in I'll be there for You and that Rachel and Santana would take Fergie's parts in I've got a Felling and Puck, Artie, and Mike would be taking the male parts. As Rachel and Quinn were finishing Way Back Home the bell rang.

Quinn and Rachel were holding hands walking down the hall, "I have History now, so that means you have…" Quinn stopped to think of what class her girlfriend had.

"Biology, so I need to leave you here, I will see you in Pre-Cal?"

"Yup, see you in a little," Quinn said, then gave Rachel a quick kiss; before she headed off to the History corridor.

When Rachel got to her Biology room Mr. Wilde smiled and waved at her; she waved back before going to her desk. She quickly went over her notes one last time before the test she had today. The last few students were just walking in when the bell rang.

"Alright everybody, please clear your desk except for a pen and pencil. This test is thirty-five questions; thirty are objective/multiple choice and five are short answers. I want to see complete sentences for the short answers or you will lose points," Mr. Wilde said, and then he began to pass out the tests. "Keep your test face down until I say so; if I catch you cheating, talking or texting; you will receive an automatic zero and will spend the rest of the class in Figgins' office.

Rachel sighed as Mr. Wilde went over his pre-test speech. He gave the exact same speech before every test and quiz. It really annoyed her because everyone knew his stupid test rules and despite the fact that he always said them; someone always managed to get thrown out. Why doesn't he just save his breath and the students time and not give the speech; she wondered. Finally he told them that they could begin their test. Rachel prided herself on being a good test taker. She was always able to remain calm even if she didn't know an answer; she chalked this up to years of performing, after all stage fright is just as bad as test anxiety. As Rachel was working on her test, she started to feel like someone was watching her. She looked up from her paper and calmly looked around, but everyone was focused on their own paper. Then she looked up to Mr. Wilde's desk and saw that he was the one who was watching her. This fact alone scared her a little bit, she didn't like to be the center of attention unless it was music or acting related. Shaking her head she went back to her paper. When Rachel got to the second to last answer on the test her mind went blank she could not think of the answer for her life. She calmly but down her pen and rested her head on the desk. All she needed to do was clear her head and the answer would come to her

Rachel had just begun to relax when she suddenly felt someone start to gently rub her shoulders. At first she thought she was imagining it, but then she felt a hot breath in her ear, "Relax; you know the answer, you can do this, he whispered while moving is hands slowly down her arms. Rachel recognized the voice immediately as Mr. Wilde's. She turned her head around to look at him, but he already moved on to someone across the room. Now she was more paranoid than she was before. She started to shake as she picked up her pen to start to write the answer down to the last question. When she finished the test; she kept looking around the classroom to make sure that her teacher was never near her. When the bell rang she practically jumped out of her seat and ran out of the classroom to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom she looked herself in the handicapped stall and began to hyperventilate. When she was sure she was able to breathe normally; she reached into her bag and got her water bottle and took a long sip. She felt herself start to relax slightly. She came out of the bathroom and went to her locker to switch her books and quickly took some Advil, to stop the headache she felt coming on. When she was calm enough to move on to class; the bell had already rung. She took her hoodie from her locker and threw it on and pulled the hood up to avoid being seen. She knew she couldn't go to class late without a note so she had to make a stop. When Rachel got to Sue's office she knocked on the door lightly.

"Who is it," Sue asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's me, Miss Sylvester," Rachel answered loudly and clearly so that Sue would know it was her.

"Come in and close the door behind you."

When Rachel came into the office, Sue motioned for her to sit down without even lifting her head from her desk. "What can I do for you Rachel; shouldn't you be in class?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about… I was feeling a little queasy after my last class ended. I went to the girl's room and splashed my face with some water and had a little bit of water to drink. I still felt a little weird, so I stayed in case I would need to throw up, but I didn't I feel better now and I was wondering if you could write me a note for Mr. Sampson."

"Why don't you go to the nurses' office if you don't feel well; that is what she is here for?"

"I don't really trust the nurse after she misdiagnosed your Cheerio with menstrual cramps when she had the stomach flu," Rachel answered hoping that would help her case.

"And you sure you are ok," Sue questioned.

"I promise I'm fine."

Sue wrote a note for Rachel saying; that she was talking to her about something private; Mr. Sampson accepted the note and had Quinn catch Rachel up on what she missed. When Quinn asked Rachel why she was late, Rachel just said that she felt nacreous and needed to relax for a few minutes.

By Wednesday after the test Rachel had somewhat convinced herself that she imagined what happened on Friday with Mr. Wilde. She met Quinn at her locker and the two girls went off to homeroom together holding hands the whole way. Rachel went through her whole day as if nothing was wrong. During her study she helped Mr. Schue with all the arrangements of where people would be placed during their performance at Sectionals. This was always Rachel's favorite part of the day. She liked being able to help Mr. Schue. It gave her a chance to get to see all the work that goes into making a number work for glee. She also used this time to get to know him better. She learned a little bit about him through Shelby when she had started to date him. But most of the time when Shelby and Rachel talked it was more mother-daughter like as opposed to who they were dating at the time. Rachel enjoyed learning about Mr. Schue; he told her stories about when he was in high school and how he was on the soccer team and glee club. All in all she just really enjoyed spending time with him, where it was in more of a relaxed environment as opposed to when she had him in Spanish or in Glee.

When the bell rang ending lunch, Rachel realized that she only had one more class until her she had Biology. Rachel went to her English class, happy that she shared it with her girlfriend. By the time the English was over Rachel was lightly nervous to go to Biology. When she got to the classroom she took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for seeing Mr. Wilde. When she stepped into the classroom a few other students were seated at their desks, but Mr. Wilde was not in the classroom. Rachel got to her seat and got her books out when Mr. Wilde came into the classroom, right as the bell rang. After he greeted the class Mr. Wilde began to start the next chapter in the book.

Throughout the whole class Rachel focused on two things; what Mr. Wilde was teaching and Mr. Wilde himself. He didn't seem to be doing anything too out of the ordinary; he did keep looking in her direction, but Rachel wasn't sure if she was just being paranoid of if he was actually paying more attention to her. As the class went on Rachel was less stressed than she was at the beginning; until Mr. Wilde began to pass out the tests that they had taken on Friday. As he was passing out the tests he offered an extra credit project to help students bright their grade up. Rachel was the last person to receive her test; there was literally only a minute left in the class. When she turned over her paper, she saw that she got a one hundred, but she also notice that he left a note on her paper; asking her to stay after class. When the bell rang Rachel put her books away and went up to Mr. Wilde's desk. Mr. Wilde waited until the last student left the classroom and shut the door behind them. This made Rachel slightly nervous, but she tried not to focus on that, before her thoughts could get the best of her.

"Mr. Wilde walked up behind Rachel and rubbed her back gently, "I told you, you knew the answer to that question," He said and began to move her hair to the side.

Turning around quickly, Rachel smiled, "Yea, I just needed a minute to collect my thoughts; I forgot the answer for a little while."

"Well I am glad that I was able to help you," he smiled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilde, but I really need to get going I have a dance class that I need to get to and I really can't afford to be late. Is it okay if I leave now?'

"Sure Rachel go ahead," Mr. Wilde then picked up Rachel's bag and handed it to her.

After she took her bag Rachel left the classroom and headed to the parking lot where her car was. Little did she know the Mr. Wilde, had watched her walk down the hallway until she turned the corner.

Rachel was not lying about having dance class, so by the time she got home she was exhausted. When she pulled her car into he driveway she noticed that Shelby's car was also there. This was strange because Shelby rarely comes on weekdays. Taking her belongings out of the car, Rachel was happy that she finished her homework at school and at dance today; there was no way she would have been able to complete it now.

As it got closer to the Winter break Mr. Wilde was becoming more touchy feely with Rachel. He would linger by her desk when he was passing out papers and brush is hand against her arm or hair. He would stop by her desk during a test or an assignment and watch over her shoulder while giving her a gentle massage. He would leave more notes on her papers and tests stating how beautiful and smart she was; on one note he even left his phone number in case she every needed extra help or just needed someone to talk.

Finally it was the day of Sectionals, all of the glee kids were excited to perform, especially because there was no baby drama like last year. They had a quick meeting early in the day before homeroom, going over last minute things like where to meet and one time. As the day went on, Rachel was getting more and more anxious for Sectionals. By the time it was last period she could barely contain her excitement, she walked in the Biology classroom and got ready for class to begin. When the belly finally rang Rachel heard her name before she finished packing her bag.

"Miss Berry," Mr. Wilde called out. "Can I see you for second?"

Rachel sighed, she really wants to head to the choir room with the rest of the New Directions and maybe make-out with Quinn to calm her nerves. But, she strolled up to the side of his desk right after class.

He took a couple of steps towards her and tripped over one of the wheels of his rolling chair. He put his hands out to catch his fall. One hand grabbed hold of the ledge of the blackboard, while the other landed squarely on her right breast. When he straightened himself up, he removed his hand, but Rachel's convinced she felt her breast being squeezed before he let go.

"I'm so sorry about that," he apologized. "I just wanted to wish you good luck today. I know this means a lot to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Wilde. But, I have to go meet up with my teammates." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her by the shoulder again.

"Wait," he stammered as his hand slid down towards her chest again, "I…uh…thought you should know that your report could use a little more research. But, you are going in the right direction. I'd be willing to help you if you'd like."

"Thank you. I'll consider that," she replied stepping back. "But, right now I really should go."

"Go," he smiled after her. "Good luck again. But, I know you'll do amazing. You are a star in the making, Rachel."

The ride to Sectionals was pretty uneventful, and now the Glee kids were waiting in the green room.

"Has anyone seen Rachel or Quinn, we go on in a few minutes." Tina asked, looking around the room

"There probably somewhere making out," Brittany answered. "Rachel says it calms her down."

"I'll go look for them," Puck volunteered.

"Hold it there captain Horny, I'll go look for them, we don't need another baby scandal on our hands," Santana said leaving the room taking Brittany with her.

When Santana and Brittany found the girls they were just talking on one of the couches in the hallway. "Guys we need to go were on stage soon," Brittany called out.

On her way to the stage Rachel was pushing what happened in the biology classroom outside of her head; she kept thinking about performing. _I have to be on stage I can't let this cloud my thoughts; right now I need to be in performance mood. _Was the mantra that Rachel repeated to herself over and over again until the curtain rose.

Luckily her mantra worked because once again New Directions was coming home with a first place trophy from Sectionals. The ride home was spent laughing and talking. Mr. Schue said he was so proud of them. By the time they got home Rachel was sound asleep cuddled up into Quinn. Not wanting to disturb her girlfriend Quinn had Puck carry Rachel to her car. Right when Puck picked her up, Rachel tensed and began to mumble and squirm.

"Relax sweetie, it's just Noah, I am having him carry you to my car," Quinn whispered into her ear. Once she noticed that Rachel relaxed in puck's arms she placed a kiss on her cheek. All the kids said goodbye to Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury and told them they would see them after the winter break.

Once, Puck got Rachel in Quinn's car, Quinn drove off to Santana's house for the sleepover the girls were having. Quinn looked at Rachel sleeping in her front seat and smiled. Quinn sighed; she was looking forward to a relaxing winter break with her girlfriend and her best friends.


	6. Middle of Nowhere

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, or anything associated the show.

**Chapter 4: **Middle of Nowhere

**JANUARY 2011**

On the first day of New Year; Quinn sat on her bed, and thought about everything that had happened in the last year. The main thing that Quinn was focused on was Rachel. Dating Rachel had definitely been the highlight of her year. Quinn learned a lot about herself through Rachel; the most important thing she learned was that being true to yourself was the most important thing to do, even if other looked down on you for it. Rachel made Quinn very happy and really that is what made Quinn love her. Her relationship with Rachel wasn't just different from her other relationships because Rachel was a girl; it was also different because it wasn't about appearances. When she was dating Finn, it was about being popular and being head Cheerio, but with Rachel it was just about being herself, not holding up appearances. Being with Rachel was easy for Quinn; it wasn't a chore to keep the relationship fresh and different. Even though that haven't had sex yet, they still found new ways to have fun and play around.

However, there was another reason the tiny brunette was on her girlfriend's mind right now. Ever since the break stared Rachel was acting oddly. At first the changes did not concern Quinn, since they were not that big; Rachel would sleep later or she would sing less, but Quinn just figured that she was just tired and taking the time to relax. However, as the days went on Rachel started to act more and more strangely. She was suddenly getting extremely clingy with Quinn. She didn't like it when Quinn went home for the night and she got really upset when Quinn spent the day with her sister, who came to visit for the holidays with her husband. Quinn also noticed that Rachel was more restless when she slept; normally Rachel slept through just about everything, but when Quinn asked what was going on Rachel just said that she always slept differently while on breaks. She said that having a schedule always made her sleep more soundly. She also noticed that Rachel was also inviting Santana and Brittany with them more when they went out. Quinn loved spending time with her two best friends, but she also wanted to spend some alone time with just her girlfriend and that was hard to do if there were always additional people hanging around. Santana and Brittany also said that Rachel was acting peculiar too. They told Quinn that Rachel was too quiet for their liking, and that they also noticed that she liked to be surrounded by more people than she used too. Quinn was a little more observant with her girlfriend, because other people had noticed that something was up with Rachel. If other people noticed a change, it meant Rachel was acting Un-Rachel like and Quinn wasn't imagining it.

When school stared again, Quinn was happy that Rachel seemed to go back to herself. Maybe it was the lack of schedule like Rachel said after all. As Quinn went through the day with her girlfriend she was happy to see that Rachel was at least slightly back to herself. She was listening to Rachel talk about what she did with Mr. Schue to get Glee back into the swing of things after break. Normally Quinn really didn't pay attention to what Rachel said when it came to Glee, but she was so happy that Rachel seemed to be back to her chatty self that she paid full attention.

"So, we were thinking that since we won Sectionals with a duet for the ballad that we would do that again for Regionals, but right now we are going to focus on the Open House because the school board is going to be there. Mr. Schue thinks that if we can impress them we might get a bigger budget. I really hope he is right, because we…" Rachel suddenly stopped talking.

When Quinn noticed Rachel stopped talking mid-sentence she looked up at her girlfriend and then followed her gaze to the Biology classroom, where Mr. Wilde was against the doorframe talking to Mr. Schue.

"I wonder what, they are talking about, has Mr. Schue said anything to you about it. Is Mr. Wilde doing something with Glee" Quinn asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean anything. They could just be talking. I mean they work together and they are around the same age, maybe they're fiends or something," Rachel stuttered.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you mind if we stop by my locker before we go to homeroom."

"No not at all." Rachel said, glad that Quinn changed the subject. She took Quinn's hand and the pair walked towards Quinn's locker.

Rachel and Quinn met Santana and Brittany outside of the homeroom, and the four girls went into the classroom together right as the bell rang.

"So, how was your weekend and anniversary, did you guys have any fun" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, San and I had some _fun_ on Friday night and on Saturday she took me to the park to feed the ducks and then we went to the mall and she bought me this necklace," Brittany smiled. She took the necklace out of her turtleneck to show to Quinn and Rachel. "Isn't it really pretty? S has one just like it"

The necklace was a white gold pendant with an "S" and a "B" interlocking.

"It's really pretty Britt," Quinn said.

As the girls continued to talk about their holiday and their weekend, Rachel's mind began to wander away from the conversation and started to focus on why Mr. Schue and Mr. Wilde were talking. She really hoped that they weren't becoming friends, because that would mean, that there would a good chance that she would also see him outside of school, and she didn't think she could handle that.

Sue was sitting in her office looking through an old photo album full of pictures of Brittany. Sue looked at the pictures, and they reminded her of all the memories she had shared with her daughter. As she got to the last page she looked at the picture of Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all snuggled up together on the Berry's couch, and smiled at the memory. She placed the picture down on her desk, and pulled the plastic protective sheeting from the page. Sue carefully picked the picture up, and placed it on the empty spot in the album, she them placed the protective sheet back. Sue looked at the picture again, but this time her focus was not on her daughter; it was on Rachel.

Sue had noticed a change in Rachel right around the time school let out for the holidays. Instead of the bright bubbly girl she was use to seeing, she saw a shy, quiet girl take her place. It was strange to see Rachel like this and something in her gut told Sue, that something must have happened to Rachel that would cause the alter personality. She spent a lot of her break trying to figure out what happened, but she really didn't have much success. Since she knew she was getting nowhere she decided to meet with Shelby for lunch to see if she knew anything or saw anything different in Rachel.

Sue and Shelby met at a small café, just outside of Lima.

"So Sue, you said you wanted to talk."

"Yes, I was wondering if you noticed any change in Rachel since Christmas break. She seemed different to me, and I wanted to know if it was just me or if something is really wrong," Sue said.

"No, you are not imagining it, I have noticed it too, I talked to Elias and Jackson about it and they said that she has been oddly quiet at home. However, Will said that she seems fine in Glee and Spanish; so I really don't know." Shelby explained.

"I don't know she just seems to be acting strangely, like something is wrong, I don't know what it could be though, whenever I ask Brittany or Santana they say they have no idea as to what is going on."

The women continued to talk about Rachel, as well as other things. When the lunch hour was ending Shelby spoke up.

"Rachel is spending the weekend with me, I will see if I can find anything out and let you know if she says anything.

As January went on Rachel noticed that Mr. Wilde was becoming less obvious. Instead of having her stay after class, he would leave her notes on tests and papers. He also would watch her very closely in class too. These actions made it easier for Rachel to pretend that she was fine. She noticed that more and more people had noticed her odd behavior, and now that Mr. Wilde was not actually physically confronting her, it was easier to put on the old Rachel Berry persona when people were around. Rachel was so immersed in working on her assignment in biology that she didn't even notice when the bell rang. By the time she finished packing her bag, the rest of the class had emptied the classroom and Mr. Wilde had shut the classroom door. Rachel noticed this and suddenly felt her stomach tie it's self in knots.

"I'm glad that you decided to stay behind Rachel," Mr. Wilde said, as he walked towards his desk.

"Mr. Wilde, I really need to get to Spanish, we are getting our midterms back today, and I really want to see how I did," she said. Rachel attempted to walk towards the closed door, but she was cut off when Mr. Wilde stopped her path.

"Rachel you know, you can address me as Christopher or Chris when we are alone. Mr. Wilde is too formal."

"You are my teacher Mr. Wilde; I cannot address you by your first name." Rachel said, trying to move around the man blocking her exit.

"Nonsense, don't worry about that Rach," he replied, and leaned against the doorframe completely obstructing any choice of Rachel exiting.

"I would really prefer if you called me Rachel, I feel un comfortable when teachers address me with nicknames."

"You don't need to think of me as a teacher,' Mr. Wilde said

"Mr. Wilde, I really uncomfortable with this, can I …"

Suddenly Rachel saw Mr. Wilde moving his mouth towards her, and she quickly turned her head to the side before he could kiss her.

Slightly off-putted by being met with Rachel's ear instead of her lips, Mr. Wilde quickly though of a plan, and then began to move his mouth towards her ear,

"If you move your head again, I will fail you. Then you will not be able to participate in Glee; you would also have to stay after school with me every day to bring your average up, to maintain your 4.0 GPA," he whispered, roughly into her ear.

Rachel only nodded when she felt his hot breath in her ear. She slowly turned her head to face him, only to be met with his mouth right away. Almost instantly he started to get more into the kiss. He took hold of her hands and placed them behind her back, and then began to move his hands all over her body. When he got to her breast he encircled them with his fingers before grasping them, causing Rachel to jump slightly. Knowing he had a free this period Mr. Wilde was about to go further with the kiss when suddenly the bell rang signaling that the next class had begun, causing them to jump apart. Rachel was fidgeting like crazy when Mr. Wilde walked back to his desk.

"I will right you a late pass, for Mr. Schuster."

The second Rachel got out of the classroom; Spanish class was the furthest thing on her mind. She rushed to the bathroom to the handicap stall and began to vomit into the toilet. She stayed in the stall for about fifteen minutes alternating between dry heaving and crying. She knew that she couldn't be seen in the hallways right now so she stayed in the stall pressed against the cool tiled wall of the bathroom. She tried to prevent a panic attack form coming on, but failed. By the time the bell rang to end class Rachel quickly left the bathroom, rushed to her locker, and went to her last class before lunch; which luckily she didn't share with Quinn, Brittany, Santana or anybody else in Glee. In Glee practice after school Mr. Schue asked Rachel to stay behind. she knew right away what he wanted. He was going to ask why she was not in Spanish, when she was in Glee for class first period and had stayed after for second period to help him out. When the question came up Rachel said that she didn't feel good, so she went to the bathroom and vomited. She explained to Mr. Schue that she was feeling much better by lunchtime. When he asked why she didn't go to the nurse, she told him that she went to her locker and drank some ginger ale and ate some crackers that she had in her locker for lunch. Moreover, she said that she was going to go to the nurse if she didn't feel any better by lunch.

Two weeks after the kiss Mr. Wilde asked Rachel to stay behind after class so he could show her how to take care of the Shelly, the turtle.

"You see, Rachel, Shelly really easy to take care of," Mr. Wilde said, taking her to the back of the room. "All she needs is a little extra attention." He pinned her against the counter and pressed his lips harshly against hers. She wanted to struggle and squirm away from him, but remembering his threat from the last time he kissed her, she quickly relaxed into it and moved her lips against his. He took that as encouragement though, as his hands began to wander up under her shirt and up towards her breasts. He cupped them roughly and ran his thumb over her nipple.

Rachel hated this. Tears flowed from her eyes as she fought to suppress the moan as her body began to betray her. He kept stroking her until he felt her nipples harden and then he pinched one, causing Rachel to whimper.

"Is this turning you on as much as it is me," he whispered into her ear and shifted so that she could feel his erection press against her stomach. She cringed, but he didn't notice because he was too busy kissing down her neck. She wanted to scream for him to stop. He was her teacher and she was with Quinn. Sure, she and Quinn have gone farther, and she's even gone father with Puck and Finn, but this was just different.

He picked up her skirt, and slipped his hand down her tights and into her underwear. She let out another whimper. "Oh, you're so wet, Rachel." He smiled at her and slipped two fingers into her. She cried out at the intrusion and cried harder. It hurt. Even though, Puck, and Finn have fingered her before she wasn't used to being stretched that much. "You're so tight. You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"Please," Rachel whispered, "don't."

"Baby," he cooed, "I'm not going to hurt you. Relax. I want you to come for me." He slowly began to pump in and out of her and used his palm to rub up against her clitoris. Rachel scrunched her eyes shut. It hurt less and less as he continued to pump into her and the simulation on her clit was really working her towards an orgasm. She gripped the counter, trying to fight it off. She didn't want to come. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home in her room with Quinn. She smiled as she thought about her loving girlfriend, and that was enough to make her forget where she was and lose her fight with herself. She gasped as her orgasm hit her and she rode the waves of ecstasy she moaned her lover's name.

She didn't have time to bask in the afterglow, because she heard Mr. Wilde growl. "You were thinking about her? After I made you come?" Gently he pushed against her hymen just enough for her to feel the pain, but not enough to break it. She groaned in pain. "See. Her fingers aren't inside you right now, mine are. I think you need to apologize for crying her name out. After all, you wouldn't want me telling her that you cheated on her. She's back on the Cheerios and I'm sure you don't want to be getting slushied again."

Rachel looked at him and watched him undo his pants and expose himself. "Come on," he pushed as he backed up enough to give her full access to his penis. She meekly, started to stroke him. This is something that she has never done before and she feared that he would ruin her if she didn't do a good job. "No," he said, "in your mouth. Come on. You know you want to do this." If it was possible, she cried even harder as lowered herself to take him in her mouth. He moaned at the contact and she fought her nausea as he thrust himself in and out of her mouth. She appreciated her lack of gag reflex, because she would have definitely choked with the way he kept moving in her mouth. He grabbed her hand and used it to stroke the parts of him that he didn't thrust in her mouth. It didn't take him long, and in a few minutes let out a growl as he emptied himself into her mouth. "Swallow it. Swallow it all," he ordered her. She quickly swallowed a few times and was thankful none of it touched her taste buds, because she knew that she would lose her lunch right then and there if she did. He pulled out of her mouth and murmured, "Good girl." He put himself away and kissed the top of her forehead. "Have a good weekend, Rachel."

The second Rachel left the classroom she rushed to the bathroom.


	7. Eyes Wide Shut

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with the show.

**Chapter 6A: **Eyes Wide Shut

**FEBRUARY 2011**

Brittany always knew she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but that never really bothered her, because she knew that she was good at reading people. She always knew when Santana was sad, because she would always get clingier with herself. When Quinn got upset, she would go into baking or cooking frenzies. Then there was Rachel. Rachel was always hard to read, because she had so much practice from acting classes, that she could put on a fake emotion. Granted Brittany always knew when Rachel was faking her emotions. That was not the problem; the problem was that Rachel never knew what Rachel was feeling, because she was so good at burying her emotions she that no one knew what was going on. However, unlike her girlfriend and her other best friend, Rachel did not have a normal 'I am upset' behavior. Ever time Rachel got upset she would do something new, so it was always took Brittany longer to find out that Rachel was upset and why. This made Brittany nervous, Brittany didn't like being nervous.

After the incident in the Biology room, Rachel made sure too never be alone no matter what. Whenever she was in the hallways, she would be sure to link herself to someone in Glee. She also became close friends with a few of the guys in her biology class, so that she always had someone to walk to and from class in. She figured that if she was always with someone wherever she went, she greatly reduced her chances of being cornered by Mr. Wilde. She was now terrified of her biology teacher and of school because of it. Instead of coming to school extra early, as she normally would she only came in twenty minutes early with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. She would also leave school right after the last bell rang. Typically, she would stay after school on the days the girls had Cheerio practice, and would practice the piano, guitar, or her vocals, but since she hated to be alone, Rachel now watched the Cheerios practice at least three times a week.

One afternoon after practice, Sue asked Rachel why she started to watch the practices, instead of practicing something for Glee. Rachel simply told Sue, that she didn't like practicing without some kind of audience, because she liked automatic feedback. Sue accepted the answer and let Rachel continue to watch the Cheerio practices. However, Sue was not the only person to question Rachel's odd behavior. One day Quinn asked Rachel the same question. Rachel knew that Quinn would not believe the same answer she told Sue and she really didn't want to

lie to her girlfriend so she told Quinn a semi-lie and said that she liked to watch Quinn practice, and that it was kind of a turn on for her. Turned on Rachel equaled a very happy Quinn.

A few days after Valentine's Day of February 18th, Rachel was looking forward to her weekend. She and Quinn were going to spend the whole weekend together, at the Fabray house while Judy went to visit Quinn's sister. Rachel loved alone time with Quinn especially when she knew it would not be interrupted. Rachel smiled at the thought of the weekend, before grabbing her biology books out of her locker; she closed her locker door and headed towards the dread classroom. While walking to class Rachel heard the telltale sign of someone being slushied. Looking up from her books, she saw that the latest victim of a slushie was Kurt. After the jocks left, Kurt to clean himself up Rachel walked over to him, picked up his bag, took his hand and ushered him to the nearest girls' bathroom, and began the process of removing the slushie from Kurt. Luckily, for Kurt Rachel still kept her emergency slushie removal kit in her locker. Around five minutes later, after a quick sink shower and a change of clothes, Kurt thanked Rachel and headed to class.

Rachel knew she was going to pay for being late to class, but Kurt needed her help, and she couldn't leave him to clean himself off on his own. When Rachel walked in to biology five minutes late, Mr. Wilde looked at Rachel when she walked into the door, he motioned for her to sit down in her seat, and he smiled thinking of how he would deal with her after class. When Rachel got to her seat, she thought that she was okay. She knew the Mr. Wilde was very in appropriate with her, but at the same time, she remembered a time not too long ago when he was one of the more forgiving teachers at WMHS. As the class went on Rachel paid extra attention to her teacher and tried to read his body language. He didn't seem to be doing anything different, and she also noticed that he seemed to pay less attention to her than he normally did. She relaxed as the class really started to speed up, but as it got closer to the end of class Mr. Wilde began to pass out homework from earlier in the week. When he put the paper down on her desk, she turned it over and saw a post-it stuck to it, on the note he asked her to stay behind after class for a private detention for being late to class. Rachel texted Quinn to let her know that she would be late and that she would meet her at her own house. When the bell rang, Rachel remained behind as the rest of the class rushed out of the classroom to start their weekend.

Mr. Wilde had already ushered all the students out of his classroom by the time she arrived for her detention. He let her into the room with a smile and pushed the door. It shut, but not completely, because the door didn't click. Mr. Wilde didn't seem to notice.

He didn't waste any time, grabbing her and pushing her back against the blackboard on the side. His lips met hers hungrily, but Rachel didn't want to engage him.

"Kiss back," he growled, shoving her a little harder against the board. Scared, she did. She gingerly moved her lips against his, trying to slow down his aggression. It didn't work, because he stroked his hands down her side and tugged her yellow button up shirt out of her gray skirt. Rachel inhaled sharply, knowing that this was going to go from bad to worse quickly. Mr. Wilde's hands slowly traced a path up to her top bottom, grazing her breasts ever so lightly on their ascent. He began to undo the buttons on her shirt as he kissed down her neck.

"Mr. Wilde, please stop," Rachel begged. But, he just continued to kiss her neck and unbutton her shirt. Once it was completely open, he pulled away to admire her body. He smirked at her tan skin, toned abs, and the tops of her modest, but clearly perky breasts.

"Beautiful," he said as he moved to kiss the top of her chest, but he was met with resistance.

"Please," Rachel stammered out as she tried to push him away. "I don't want to do this."

Christopher Wilde just shook his head and held her hands over her head. "Sure you do. You wouldn't have come if you didn't."

"You told me I had detention."

"Yes, a special private detention with me. You should be honored. Out of all the girls that were pining for me, I chose you."

"Chose me? Mr. Wilde, I'm a lesbian and I'm with Quinn. I don't want you."

"Yes, you do. Your body just responds to me. I bet you're wet right now." He reached down under her skirt and stuck his fingers into her panties. He smiled as he removed them, her moisture clearly on his fingers. "See. You want this."

"My body wants it. I don't. I love Quinn."

"If you love her, why are you here with me? A piece of you wants this. Give in, Rachel. It's inevitable."

"No."

He smiled at her, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a white square foil. Rachel's eyes widened when she realized how far things were going to go. Instantly, she pleaded for her virtue.

"Mr. Wilde, no! Please. I'm a…I haven't. I'm saving myself for Quinn. She's saving herself for me, too. Please don't do this."

"Silly, silly Rachel. As if, she'll want you now. You cheated on her. You kissed me. You let me touch you. You blew me. And you enjoyed every minute of it."

"I didn't. I didn't want any of it. I want Quinn. That's why I moaned her name when you forced me to come. I didn't want to, but my body wouldn't let me fight it anymore."

"You wanted it, just like you want it now." He undid his pants and ripped open the condom. Rachel started shaking as he rolled it onto himself and smiled. She squeaked as he spun her around to face the blackboard. Pulling off her shirt, he placed kisses at the nape of her neck along her jaw until her ear. She stiffened at the contact and whispered in her ear. "There is no use fighting. You will be mine." She tried to scream, but he quickly covered her mouth. He snaked his left hand around her waist and pulled away from the board and bent her just enough to allow him to enter her at an easy angle. He removed his hand from her waist to flip up her skirt and pull down her underwear. He smiled at her. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and saturated his right hand, which was still covering her mouth. He leaned over to whisper to her again. "Relax. It might hurt a bit at first, but you're going to love this, Rachel. After this, I bet you won't be able to get enough. You'll be begging me for more." She sobbed harder and tried to scream again, but again the sound was muffled. She attempted to squirm away, but he grabbed her waist again to still her.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly. She knew that this was it. Quinn wouldn't want her after she had sex with her teacher. And she didn't want him, either. She had her fantasy of her perfect first time. There would be candles lighting the room, petals spread around the room and her four-post bed. Romantic music would be playing in the background. And then there would be Quinn, gentle and loving, touching her, caressing her. They would both move perfectly in sync with each other and filled with confessions of love. They would cry out each other's name in ecstasy and cuddle after, never waiting to let go.

But, this was nothing like that. This was rough and cold with her half leaning against the blackboard in her biology classroom with her teacher, a man that she had no feelings for or desire to be with. She felt his penis rub against her slit, coating himself with the moisture her body produced in response to his physical stimuli. She hated that her body betrayed her so badly; making him truly believe that she wanted him. He posed himself at her entrance and paused. She knew that this was it. In one thrust, she would lose her virginity in one of the worst ways possible. She braced herself for the pain, but instead she was met with a familiar yell.

"Get the fuck away from her, Wilde," Sue yelled from the doorway, Brittany standing behind her. Mr. Wilde released his grip on Rachel and the brunette sunk to the floor.

"This isn't what it looks like Sue," Christopher tried to explain.

"Really? Because it looks like you are about to rape a student. A student that I happen to know is in love with her girlfriend." Sue moved to pull the teacher away from Rachel as Brittany held the crying, shaking girl in a hug. She was lucky that they got there in time. Lucky that Brittany left her doll, "Little Brittany," in the classroom after last period and that she hung around with her mother after school.

As Brittany began the process of trying to comfort Rachel she though back to the last five minutes, before she came into the classroom.

_When Brittany had finished packing her book-bag for the weekend, she realized that she had left her doll 'Little Brittany' in the biology classroom. There was no way she could leave Little Brittany in the school all by herself for the long weekend, after she was done at her locker she made her way to her biology classroom. When she got there, she heard strange noises. It sounded like her biology teacher was about to have sex with someone, but she couldn't make out the second voice. She looked over to the door and noticed that it was slightly cracked opened. She placed her bag down and was about to look in the window to see who he was with, when she heard a very familiar scream. She knew Rachel was in the room with Mr. Wilde, and right away she knew she knew that the sex that was about to happen was not consensual. Before anything else could happen Brittany ran as fast as she could to her mother's office and told her what was going on. _

Brittany sighed when she realized that she and her mom had just made it without a second to spare. She continued to comfort Rachel, when suddenly she heard a large crash. She looked up, and saw that her mother had slammed Mr. Wilde across the classroom, sending desks and chairs everywhere.

"What the hell do you think you are doing trying to rape a student? You are an asshole," Sue shouted and began to make her way towards Mr. Wilde.

Brittany knew this wasn't going to end well, her mom was pissed and a pissed off Sue Sylvester was never a good thing. She looked out the window to see that Mr. Schue had come back into the school. She quickly went out into the hallway to grab him before Sue did something drastic.

"Mr. Schue, I need you in her."

"Brittany, I really don't have time…" but Mr. Schue was cut off by the sound of Sue's voice saying something about "rape" and "Rachel".

He followed Brittany into the classroom and saw what he was afraid of. Rachel crumpled on the floor, half dressed, and tears were streaming down her face. He looked over to see Sue about to attack Christopher Wilde, while he was down. Jumping into action, he rushed over to Sue and grabbed her from behind.

"Don't do it Sue," he whispered calmly. "He can sue you for assault and then you will lose custody of Brittany." When Will felt Sue begin to relax, he continued. "Brittany is calling 911 and telling them what happened. We will stay her until the ambulance and cops arrive. Then we will go to the hospital together and call Rachel's dads and Shelby."

Around five minutes later sirens could be heard in the distance. When the paramedics came into the classroom, Sue gently pulled Brittany away from Rachel.

The paramedics worked quickly and before anyone knew it, they were asking who was going to ride with Rachel. Brittany wanted to go with Rachel, but Sue would not let her. Sue told Will to go with Rachel, because he would know the most about her medical history since he was dating Shelby. When the paramedics left the school, Sue told her daughter to get her belongings so that they could head to the hospital. Brittany picked up her bag and was about to leave the classroom, when she remembered why she came into the classroom. She looked to the back of the room and saw Little Brittany sitting on the chair where she left her. She quickly ran to the back of the room and picked up Little Brittany.

On the way to the hospital, Will texted Sue saying that he had already got in touch with Shelby, Jackson, and Eli; Eli was already at the hospital, Shelby and Jackson were going to the hospital together.

"Brittany, sweetie you should call Santana and let her know what is going on. Have her tell Quinn, I don't want Quinn driving to the hospital by herself," Sue said to her daughter.

"Okay Mom," Brittany said and pulled out her phone to call Santana.

"Hey B" what's up." San said, with a smile.

"Um San, Rachel is going to the hospital," Brittany now had tears in her eyes. "Mr. Wilde, he tr..tri…tried to rape her. She is going to the hospital now. Mr. Schue is with her and I am with my mom. I need you to go and tell Quinn and take her to the hospital. Can you please do that?"

"I'm gonna kill him," Santana growled. "Don't worry B I will take care of Quinn. We will be at the hospital in forty-five minutes top. I love you see you soon."

As soon as Santana hung up the phone, she was on her to her car to get Quinn.

Quinn was with her mom in the kitchen talking and making dinner when the doorbell, when Santana texted her saying that she needed to talk to her, that it was an emergency and that she would be at her house in ten minutes.

By the time Santana got to Quinn's house she had broken the speed limit and ran at least three red lights, it was a good thing her dad was a detective. Quinn was sitting on her porch and noticed right away that something was wrong with Santana.

"Go and tell your mom that you are coming with me we need to go now," Santana said.

"Wait! Where…" Quinn started.

"Just do it"

When Quinn came back outside Santana led her to the passenger seat of her car and then got into the drivers' seat before she began.

"Umm okay, this is gonna be kinda hard to say, so don't interrupt me ok," seeing Quinn nod out of the corner of her high Santana continued. "Rachel is in the hospital. Umm B was at school waiting for Sue and she realized she left "Little Brittany" in the Bio room so she went to go get her. When she got to the bio room Mr. Wilde was trying," she paused; she really had no idea how to explain what had happened to Quinn.

"Well, what happened is Rachel okay?" Quinn interrupted her thought.

"Mr. Wilde was trying to rape her," Santana whispered, just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Fifteen minutes later after Quinn's freaked out and Santana calmed her down, the two girls were at the hospital, in the waiting room with Jackson, Elias, Shelby, Will, Sue, and Brittany.

It was 5:30, by the time Rachel was able to leave the hospital and go home. After all the tests poking and prodding, all Rachel wanted to do was cuddle up in her bed and go to sleep. After making, sure Rachel would be okay with people at the house Jackson and Elias told everyone at the hospital to meet then at their house. Quinn went home with the Berry's so that she could be with Rachel. Once everyone was at the Berry house, all the girls went up to Rachel's room to stay with the tiny brunette and the adults stayed downstairs to talk about what they were going to do now.


	8. Light at the End

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with the show.

**Chapter 6B: **Light at the End

**FEBRUARY 2011**

When Rachel got home the first thing she did when she got to her room besides taking a shower; was changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Quinn's old Cheerio National's shirts. She went into the bathroom to take and washed her face without looking in the mirror; for fear of seeing him instead of her own reflection. She stayed in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes afterwards, and then decided to go back to her room before Brittany, Santana, and Quinn came in to check on her. When she got into her room Brittany and Santana were sitting on her window seat talking quietly and Quinn was pacing the length of her room occasionally throwing in her two cents. Rachel watched the girls for a few seconds before she walked over to Quinn, stopped her, pulled her into a tight hug, and inhaled the scent that was uniquely Quinn. She cried silently for five minutes clinging to Quinn before she wiped her eyes and proceeded to hug the other to girls praising her thanks to Brittany for the millionth time.

"Is there anything you wanna do Ray. Do you wanna watch a movie, all the parents are down stairs they are gonna order food, so is there anything you want to do till then," Brittany questioned

"Um, no not really Britt, but maybe we can watch some movies or something after dinner. I don't really want to eat, but I know I have to and that no one will let me not eat. Anyway I just want to relax until dinner gets here," Rachel answered, sitting on her bed. She took her Brave-Heart Lion Care Bear from Jesse and held on to Quinn's hoping that someone would start a conversation to keep her mind off the situation at hand. When she came into the room Santana was telling Brittany and Quinn that her parents along with Quinn's mom had just arrived to start planning out what to do on the legal side of the issue. With Santana's mother being a detective and Rachel's daddy Jackson, being a judge no stone was going too left unturned.

"So, Ray, do you want me and B, to go to a video store and make tonight like a sleepover, I know you don't want to think about everything, so the only thing I can think of is too keep your mind occupied. Santana asked

"Thanks, San. That would actually be really sweet, make sure to get some Barbra Streisand and some comedies, nothing too serious or romantic or scary. I just want simple even if it is those stupid mindless comedies. Also get really good junk food."

When Brittany and Santana left, Quinn was finally able to talk to Rachel by herself.

"So honestly, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay; it is easier that you guys are here. It keeps my mind off of it a little bit. I know the tonight is going to be really bad, so I was hoping that you would stay in bed with me, just in case." Rachel asked quietly.

"I wouldn't dare be anywhere bedsides where you need me right now," Quinn answered.

They two girls continued to talk about everything that had happened. Rachel told Quinn everything from when Wilde asked her to stay after class to when Sue threw him across the classroom. Quinn held onto Rachel throughout the whole story, and she would softly run her back when she started to cry during her description. By the time Santana and Brittany got back with the movies and junk food the dinner had also arrived, and Jackson came up to tell Rachel and Quinn that the food had arrived. While they were going down the stairs, Rachel took the time to snuggle with Jackson for a little bit, to show him that she wasn't scared of him and also to let him know that she would be better eventually. That simple action made Jackson, but at the same, it also made him want to kill Christopher Wilde for making his daughter feel that she needed to show him that she was not afraid of him.

While the girls were upstairs talking with Rachel, the adults were downstairs in Jackson's office trying to figure out what legal actions to take, and what they would need to do to ensure that Rachel felt safe at all times. Jackson was a nervous wreck because as a judge he knew how all of this was going to play out and how Wilde's lawyers were going to do to make Rachel look like this was all her fault. The fact that it was illegal because of the age of consent would be something that the defense team would glide over.

"Well..." Anna Lopez started, "they are bringing in Special Victim Detectives in from Columbus to investigate and take over the case. I have a friend on the team; he will be able to keep me updated on certain parts on the case. So at least we will know what is going on from that side. Jackson is obviously not going to find anything out at work because they will not let him anywhere near the case."

"As for keeping Rachel safe, we will just have to make sure she is never alone. At school the girls, Will and I can watch her," Sue stated. "When she is at home or just out we will always make sure someone is with her. If she wants to be left alone, we can give her some privacy, but we will not go too far in case she needs us. Obviously leaving her alone right now would not be the smartest thing to do, but we don't want to over crowd her and make her feel like she can't get any privacy, because that might blow- up in our faces," Sue finished.

As the adults sat in the Berry's living room, they were all concerned with how to approach this. This was the first time that something like this happened to any of them and they were completely clueless as to how to deal with it. Granted Jackson was a judge and Anna was a detective; they both have dealt with cases like this, but it never hit so close to home. It was especially hard on the two of them because they couldn't be involved with anything involving the case. In addition, they both knew how cases like this worked on both sides. No matter what is was going to be a dirty fight and no one to see Rachel dragged through that. The parents continued to talk about how to proceed with everything including how to prepare Rachel for what she was going to have to face in the trial.

Rachel was a very sensitive girl. With everything that had just happened earlier in the day, all the adults were concerned with how she would be able to deal with the investigation, the trial, how she would react to being in the same room as Christopher Wilde. However, what scared them the most was what they would do if the jury and the judge did not find Wilde guilty; that was something that they were not prepared to deal with, they prayed to the powers that be that the court would see things Rachel's way. Before they could figure out a plan for how to deal with everything, the dinner that was ordered had arrived and the girls began to come downstairs from Rachel's room. It was quickly decided by a series of looks the adults shared, that they would include all the girls in the discussion about what to do if the trial did not work out in their favor; after all that would be best for Rachel.

Dinner that night was a quiet event. Oddly enough, it wasn't uncomfortable, just quiet. Everyone was happy to see that Rachel ate; granted she only ate about a tenth of what everyone else did, but she still ate and that was good enough to them. The Berry men knew that Rachel would want Quinn to spend the night; they already talked to Judy about letting Quinn spend the night and told the Lopez's and Sue that they could come back the next morning along with Will. As soon as everyone was done with dinner, Judy, Mr., and Mrs. Lopez cleaned up the table and put the dishes in the sink to soak in hot water.

When everyone was settled in the living room, Jackson began talking about what to do with how they were going to proceed.

"So we are going to press charges obviously," Jackson said to his daughter. "I am not going to be allowed to do anything with the case, but I am going to prepare you and everybody else as best I can. The defense team is going to try and blow holes in all the evidence and make it look like he did nothing wrong. The prosecution will probably want to use Sue and Brittany as witnesses and possibly Will. This made Sue think of something that happened in the classroom.

"The defense may try and use Will as a witness." As soon as the sentence came out of her mouth, everyone in the room was looking at Sue. "Well, when I came into the room and saw what Wilde was doing, I started to fight him, but when Brittany called Will into the classroom he stopped me before I could do anything serious; you know like kill him," Sue finished.

"Wait… you stopped her. What were you thinking? He tried to attack my daughter and you stopped her from hurting him," Shelby yelled at Will.

"What was I suppose to do. If she hurt him she could have lost custody of Brittany, lost her job, or gone to jail," Will said to defend himself.

"Oh, please its Sue Sylvester, nothing would have happened to her, people fear her like the plague," She finished.

"They do William, people fear women with power." Sue said, somewhat smugly.

"Okay, the three of you can discuss this later, right now we need to figure out what to do if the defense calls Will as a witness," Elias said, ending the fight before anything to serious could happen; between Shelby and Sue Will didn't stand a chance and Eli wanted to avoid all yelling in case it scared Rachel.

By the time, they had finished talking about the trial and what they were going to do to help Rachel, it was nearing midnight. Rachel was already sleeping curled up between Sue and Quinn.

"I think it's about time that everyone starts' heading home, the Little One is already knocked out," Elias said motioning towards Rachel. "Quinn, Rachel told us she wanted you to spend the night at dinner. We will set up the extra bed in her room. I know you will want to share the bed, but we will have the extra bed in there just in case, Elias told Quinn.

Quinn asked her mom if it was alright for her to spend the night. At first, Judy really was not keen on the idea, after all the stress today; she wanted her daughter home with her. Judy was about to say no when she remembered that Eli said Rachel wanted Quinn to stay, it made her think that maybe the small girl who she began to view as a second daughter needed Quinn more than she did, so she allowed Quinn to stay. Quinn was so happy that her mother allowed her to stay that she jumped into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much," she whispered to her mother.

After everyone said goodbye and goodnight, Jackson and Elias told them to come back in the morning, and they would do something for breakfast. With everyone gone, it just left Jackson, Elias, Shelby, Quinn, and Rachel in the Berry's living room.

"I'm gonna take Rachel up to her room and get her settled into bed before I set up the extra bed for Quinn," Jackson said and then picked up Rachel.

Rachel who suddenly relied she was no longer on the couch got really nervous and started to push a way and squirm a way from whoever was holding her, "No, Mr. Wilde leave me alone," she said in her sleep.

"Sweetie, relax it's just Daddy. You are safe in our house. I am taking up to your room so you can go to bed, and Quinn is going to come up and spend the night with you," Jackson whispered to his daughter.

Once Jackson was upstairs with Rachel, Eli made sure Shelby was settled in her own room and that Quinn had everything she would need for night. One everything was situated Jackson came back downstairs and said the Rachel was sleeping. Shelby mentioned that she called Jesse and he promised to call Rachel in the morning to see how she was doing. As everyone got ready for bed, Quinn said goodnight to Jackson, Eli, and Shelby and thanked them once again for letting her stay the night. She went upstairs to Rachel's room, climbed into the extra bed, and began to play with her hair before she finally fell asleep.

It was nearing four in the morning when Rachel woke up from her first nightmare. Quinn tried to calm her down as much as she could but Rachel was still really upset; she got out of the bed, turned the light on, and left the room to get Jackson, Eli, and Shelby. Jackson and Eli were able to get Rachel relax enough to the point where she was ready to go back to sleep. Before going back to bed, they brought a glass of water in for Rachel and placed it on her nightstand. Rachel was getting comfortable in her bed again when she meekly asked Shelby to sing to her. Quinn smiled when she knew Rachel was feeling safe enough to back to sleep, she began to make her way back to the extra bed, when Rachel stopped her and motioned for her to sleep in the bed with her. Once Quinn was situated and Rachel cuddled up her; Shelby began to sing "Imagine."

When morning came, and the guests from the previous night arrived, with breakfast in hand, everyone was up and ready to begin the next day. The teens and adults separated once again in order to give everyone their own privacy. When everyone got back together, it was decided that Rachel would take a week off from school and that her fathers would hire a tutor to keep Rachel up to date with schoolwork and also to keep her mind occupied, without having to put her in a crowed school environment. They also made Sue and Santana promise they wouldn't do anything towards Christopher Wilde, which pissed both of them off immensely.

Everyone spent the Saturday together, without bringing up the situation at hand. They had a good time together and everyone as happy to see Rachel smile slightly throughout the day. They knew that the next few weeks and months would not be easy for the young girl, they just hoped that her friends, Quinn, family were able to support her as much as she would need it.


	9. Chapter 7

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with the show.

**Chapter 7: **The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most

**MARCH 2011**

The idea of having to go back to school was something that terrified Rachel Barbra Berry to the core. The week off that her dads made her take, was very good for her; it gave her time to relax and begin process what had actually happened to her. It was a very hard week and she was very grateful that she had the help and support of all her friends and family and obviously Quinn. She spent a lot of the week dealing with all her emotions and figuring out what she was going to do when she had to go back to school. Her mornings were full of schoolwork that her tutor would bring for her every morning, but once the tutor left at 12 o'clock, Rachel was left to her thoughts until 3 o'clock when Quinn, Brittany, Santana and the rest of the Glee Club would come over to keep her mind occupied. Granted she was never completely alone during the day there were a plethora of adults willing to stay with home her on different days, so that she was never completely alone. As much as she appreciated having them stay with her in the morning, she found it hard to talk to them because they always wanted to know how she felt. However, with the Glee Club, that was not the case, Rachel learned from Brittany that Santana threatened to cut anyone who asked how she was feeling and also that Noah backed her up. Rachel loved the protective side of Santana, it was odd to see the fierce Latina defend someone that was not Brittany and it warmed Rachel's heart that Santana felt the need to protect her.

Rachel also loved what Quinn was doing with her too. Rachel knew that, this week was hard for Quinn because normally she was very touchy feely with her girlfriend but, now she had a hard time being comfortable touching anybody for more than a few minutes. The only time Rachel did not mind being cuddled and snuggled was when she was sleeping. In fact, sometimes she needed it to make her feel safe and protected, as long as she was awake when the person started to cuddle with her. Quinn was being amazing throughout the whole ordeal; she would stay with Rachel whenever she could and would leave Rachel alone whenever she wanted time with her dads or Shelby. She also was being good with the nightmares that plagued her sleep, and Rachel knew that was the hardest part for Quinn, because there have been a few nights, when Quinn could not comfort her on her own and she would have to get one of her dads or Shelby to help her. Rachel didn't know what she would do without Quinn by her side all of time.

In reality Rachel knew she had to thank everybody for what they have done for her this week and what they would continue to do for her between when she stated school on Monday and when the trial. The trial was something that she was terrified of. Being the daughter of a judge, she knew that the best thing she could do would be to testify and tell her story; even if the court didn't see things her way, people would still know that Mr. Wilde did something he should not have done and, that fact alone was enough to make his life a little bit harder. But, the fact that they could still find him not guilty was not something she was sure she could cope with. Sighing Rachel shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head, when she heard her name being called. Shelby figured that it would be good for her to get out of the house and use to being around people before she went back to school on Monday.

"I will be down in a minute Mom, I'm just looking for a pair of shoes," she shouted down the stairs.

"Okay, but let's get a move on Santana and Brittany are already here."

Right as Shelby was finishing she heard Rachel's door open then close and a few seconds later she saw her daughter come down the stairs.

"And her highness graces us with her presence," Santana remarked. "Would you like someone to carry your bag for you too, your highness?"

"Well, Santana if you are offering; here you go," Rachel said handing over her bag to the Latina.

"Your funny Berry, I don't carry anyone's bag."

"That's not true Santana; you carry my bag, because last time I left it in the ball-pit at The Discovery Zone." Brittany remarked

Everyone looked at Brittany before Shelby proceeded to push everyone out of the front door.

They spent the day walking around Lima and going to the mall. Shelby was happy to see that Rachel was able to relax and have a good time with other people. She was afraid that being in a crowd would make her daughter nervous and make her have a panic attack.

"So what do you girls want to do for lunch," Shelby asked.

"Um why don't we go to the diner; they have the best variety for everyone; and they have vegetarian and vegan options for Quinn and Rachel," Santana answered.

It was a nice day out for the girls and it gave Rachel a chance to get out of the house before returning to school.

Since it was a Saturday night, all the girls decided to spend the night at Rachel's house. Rachel was happy that her dads let all three girls spend the night, they had been afraid to have so many people stay the night after everything and this was the first time they felt comfortable enough to allow more than just Quinn spend the night. Once all the girls were upstairs, Jackson and Eli took Shelby into the kitchen so they could talk.

"So how was she," Jackson asked impatiently.

"She was really good, I mean granted one of us was with her at all times, so I don't really know how she will be if she is alone or even with someone else, but she didn't mind being around other people and she seemed to have a good time," Shelby finished.

"Well, that's good," Eli, said as he started to prep dinner. "At least we know she can be surrounded by people and not have a panic attack."

"I talked to the school board and they said that they found a new Biology teacher. She is actually the old Biology teacher from Carmel. They said she wanted to leave because the commute was too far for her and she had two young kids at home." Jackson told Eli and Shelby

"Oh Stephanie, yea she is great and the kids love her. Her husband is a professor at OSU. She is actually one of the few teachers I allowed to hold Vocal Adrenalin kids after class if they did something stupid… Yes, I realize that sentence just made me sound like Sue," Shelby laughed.

"I just hope that this works out well for Rachel, I really don't want her to feel comfortable, I just feel so bad for her," Elias said.

Upstairs the girls were having a good time just being with each other and being able to talk without the looming feeling of someone watching them.

"So do you think you are ready to go back to school sweetie," Quinn asked, while French-braiding Rachel's hair.

"Honestly, I think it will be good for me to get out of the house, I mean it felt amazing to be out of the house today, but I don't know what school is going to be like. Especially Biology class, I mean no one form Glee, much less the three of you share the class with me. I have a few friends in the class, but I really don't know how I will feel without anyone from Glee, my dads, my mom, or any of your parents around me."

"Well, I'm sure Figgins won't mind if you want to skip Bio on Monday, and if he gives you any trouble just go to Sue, she fixes everything," Santana said to Rachel.

"Yea, my mom said, if you ever need a break, you can just go to her office. Though, I don't know why she would let you break her office she likes it a lot." Brittany said.

"Britt she means if I want to skip a class I can sit in her office, but yea I am really grateful to have her on my side in this, it has actually made me feel better.

"That's a first," Quinn laughed. Everyone looked at her as if she had two head, "Sue making someone that isn't Brittany feeling better."

When Monday morning came around Rachel was a little nervous. She had prepared herself for today, but still there were one million butterflies flying around stomach. She went about her regular morning schedule; with her elliptical, shower, washed her face, and brushed her teeth; before she was ready to get dressed. She dressed in a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a grey and turquoise long-sleeved tunic shirt; she grabbed a grey sweater in case she got cold, before heading down-stairs for breakfast. Her dads and mom were already in the kitchen preparing vegan chocolate chip waffles, fresh fruit salad, and coffee. She smiled at all of them and pressed a kiss on each of their heads; before getting some water to drink. She sat down at the breakfast bar with Shelby and let her dads serve her breakfast. It was nice to have everyone in the house together; it made her smile because it was a nice way to start the day.

"So are you ready to get back into the swing baby-girl," Jackson asked his daughter.

"Yea, I think it will be good for me. I mean I can't sit home forever; and to be honest I was actually getting a little stir crazy being home all day, I am looking forward to having my time accounted for, but ask me again in the afternoon and I have all the homework," she smiled.

"Well at least, you have people that you can talk to, and go to if you need a break," Elias said.

"And your new Bio teacher, is a friend of mine from Carmel Stephanie O'Malley, I talked to her a little bit last night, she has already been there for a week and has met Sue so she knows what is going on," Shelby said taking a sip of her coffee.

Rachel was happy that the new Biology teacher was a woman, but it actually made her feel relieved to know that she knew Shelby, at least than she would not be a total stranger. She continued on with her breakfast, when her Jackson said something that really surprised her.

"Also Sue, said that no one besides the herself, Principal Figgins, Will, and the rest of the faculty know what is going on. Sue made sure that no word about what happened was uttered; everyone thinks that he left because he got a new job, so you don't have to worry about the students being different."

Rachel was terrified that students would have found out about what happened to her; one of her nightmares the first few nights was about finding a blog post with video from Jacob Ben Israel. However, that dream was easy to shake off because Jacob and is family moved to Montana last summer. It was comforting to know that the students would not be looking at her any differently, a

Shelby was taking her to school today, after breakfast the two finished getting ready, said goodbye, and left the house.

Once at school Rachel met with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana before entering the school. When she walked into the school, it truly felt like nothing has changed. She was there earlier than most people were; in fact, she was there earlier than she normally would have been. She needed to give in her assignments from last week and talk with Miss. Pillsbury before she went classes. She met with all of her teachers who welcomed her back, Rachel was a student they liked having in class, because when all else failed they could call on her to answer questions. Her talk with Emma had gone well too. Emma just told her about the new Biology teacher and told Rachel that for the next month she would need to talk to her at least once a week; something that Rachel knew was coming but was not looking forward to. It is not that she did not like Emma, but Rachel always wondered how someone with OCD got a job as a guidance councilor, but then again it was McKinley High School so it sort of did make sense.

After talking with Emma, Rachel went to go meet Mrs. O'Malley. She met with Quinn before going to the classroom, she wanted Quinn to come with her for moral support and Quinn said yes in heartbeat, it also helped that Quinn had Bio first period. When they got to the door Rachel took a deep soothing breath, knocked on the already opened door, and walk into the classroom. The first thing Rachel noticed was that Mrs. O'Malley had rearranged the classroom, so it looked nothing like it did two weeks ago. She also saw that there were no poster and decorations all around the classroom. All of the desks were pushed together into groups instead of rows. Everything about the new look made the classroom feel more homey and open instead of like a boring classroom.

In the back of the classroom, Stephanie heard footsteps enter her new classroom. She saved the quiz she had on the computer before shutting down the word document and turning around to see two students in her classroom. She recognized the tall blonde immediately; she then looked at the shorter brunette girl and saw that she was a carbon copy of her mother.

"Hi, you must be Rachel," she stood up and went to shake Rachel's hand

"Yea, I… just came here to give you my work from last week, I need to go and get to class, I will see you later I guess."

Rachel left the Biology classroom and was on her way to Spanish. Being in that classroom was not as bad as she thought it would be, but she still wanted to get out of the classroom; even with Quinn, there the classroom was still too empty. She was about halfway to the Spanish classroom when she saw Karofosky approaching her with an extra large slushie in his hands. She froze she knew she should have predicted this, she was prepping herself for the icy blast when suddenly, Santana was next to her linking their arms together. Santana stared Karofosky down, daring him to attempt anything; he passed the two girls clearly disappointed and upset.

"Thanks for that," Rachel mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Actually, it was more for my benefit than yours. If I got to him, I would kill him then I would go to jail and Brittany would be sad." She said abruptly.

"Yea but, you were going to stop him from throwing a slushie at ME, so really it was for me," Rachel reasoned.

"Shut up, Berry, I need to feel better about myself."

Rachel hugged Santana.

"What the hell?"

"I messed the meanish Santana, you being mean to me, made this day so much better."

"Well, I am glad I was able to help," she laughed

The girls were talking and giggling all the way to the Spanish room.

The rest of the day went on and Rachel went about her business as if she had been is school all of last week. She was at lunch talking and laughing with Brittany, Quinn and Santana; when the bell rang telling her, that her next class was Biology.

"You will be fine," Quinn whispered. "She is really nice and funny. She is also an awesome teacher. You will like her."

With one passionate kiss from her girlfriend, Rachel was ready to head off to class.

"I just have to rip the band-aid off right," she smiled and let go of Quinn's hand. The two girls then headed in two different directions.

When she got to the Biology classroom, Mrs. O'Malley subtly pointed out her seat to her and Rachel moved to sit in it. As the class went on, she began to see what Quinn was talking about. She really was a fun and interesting teacher. She taught at a faster pace than the class was use to, but it was nice for Rachel, because she still was working on the AP leveled work. She also saw why Shelby liked her a lot too, she was not a pushover like a lot of fun teachers were. She actually reminded her, a lot of Shelby in her teaching techniques. Shelby often helped Rachel with English and Writing assignments, and Rachel relay appreciated how Shelby's teaching techniques were more akin to that of a college professor than a high school teacher.

The sound of the bell ringing, startled Rachel, and made her jump slightly out of her seat. She had not realized that the class was over. She got all of her stuff together and was about to leave the classroom when, Mrs. O'Malley asked her to stay behind.

"Don't worry Rachel you are not in trouble," Stephanie said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Sue Sylvester, told me about what happened and threatened my life if I mentioned it, or did anything that would in any way hurt you. However, I found that oddly charming," she laughed.

"Yea, Sue is like that, but I am doing okay actually coming back was not as hard as I thought it would be, but I have a lot of people who are willing to help me out," Rachel answered. Suddenly something occurred to her, "You know my mom right?"

"Yes, she is very sweet and an amazing teacher, she actually is who I learned a lot of my techniques from."

"I hope not the Vocal Adrenalin ones, as much as I love my mom and think she is an amazing English teacher, _Coach Corcoran_ still terrifies me," Rachel laughed.

"Ah yes, put her in that auditorium or choir room and she becomes a completely different person."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to dinner this weekend. I know that you have young kids and everything, but since my mom can't see you every day I am sure she would appreciate to get to spend time with you?"

"Let me get back to you. My niece is our normal babysitter; if she is free, I would love too. It is hard being the new teacher; it is like being the new kid. The only person I really know is Will… or I hues Mr. Shuester."

"Well, if you will probably get to know Sue a little better. Especially if she decides she likes you, which she probably has, considering she hasn't come looking for me yet," Rachel thought

"You are a Cheerio?"

"Oh, God no, but I have my free now and normally I go and help Mr. Schue with Glee stuff, but I was told I had to go see her during my free, I think she knows I had this class right before it." Rachel said.

"I see, well I do not want to end up on her bad side, so I will let you go." Mrs. O'Malley said walking Rachel towards the door.

Sue in fact did like Stephanie O'Malley and thought she was the best teacher to take over the Biology position, or at least that is what she told Rachel when she got to her office. Sue and Rachel talked about how Rachel's first day went, before Sue told her that she needed to work on new routines.

When it was time to go home Rachel met up with Quinn and the two of them headed to the Fabray household to do homework together.

THANKS FOR READING – PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Back in the Saddle Again

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with the show.

**Chapter 8: **Back in the Saddle Again

**APRIL 2011**

As time went on Rachel felt better and more like herself. It was still a little weird to go into school and act like nothing was wrong. Most of the teachers including Stephanie O'Malley were treating her as if nothing was wrong. However, some of the teachers in the school, teachers that Rachel didn't even have or know, were seen whispering quietly amongst themselves when they saw Rachel in the hallway. It had been a little more than a month since Rachel had returned to school, and things were starting to feel almost normal. It was nice that none of the students knew what was going on; Rachel knew that if Karofosky or Azimio found out what happened they would find some way to corner her and throw it in her face. The two bullies took her week off, as a sign that her and Quinn broke up. She didn't understand why they thought her and Quinn were broken up because they were always together holding hand, cuddling, or kissing.

Rachel was walking down the hall on her way to Glee, when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist.

"Hey cutie," Quinn whispered into her ear, before trailing a few kisses down her neck.

"Hey, how are you doing, you were late this morning and then Sue had the Cheerio's meeting during homeroom."

"Yea I know. I was late because my car is in the shop for inspection and an oil change, so I had to get a ride with my mom. You know how she can be in the morning.

Rachel giggled; she knew how Judy could be in the morning. The normally well put together and organized woman was completely different in the morning. Rachel remembered her many mornings in the Fabray house where Judy could easily take an hour to wake up after getting out of bed, and be able to actually, function. It was always funny to Rachel because she grew up being a morning person. It only took her about five minutes after waking up to get on her elliptical.

"I see, well I guess I can forgive you this one time," Rachel smiled.

"I am so lucky to have an understanding girlfriend," Quinn said, taking Rachel's hand. "Were you okay this morning without me were Karofosky or Azimio giving you trouble, because if they were…"

Quinn was stopped by Rachel's index finger, which was pressed lightly against her lips. "They were about to say something but Kurt got to me first."

"Kurt" Quinn asked, with wide eyes.

"Yea, I was talking with him about songs for Glee, and he saw them coming and pulled me into a classroom, before they could do anything. He has changed a lot since he started dating Blaine, I think it is good for him, especially since Blaine is so different from him, they are actually kind of like us in a lot of ways." Rachel explained.

"I know what you mean, the diva falling for the most popular kid in school," Quinn laughed, before opening the door to the choir room and letting Rachel in.

Even though Rachel and Quinn had taken their time to get to the choir room, they were still the first two people in the room.

"How is it that we, take our time to get here, and we are still the first ones? I don't understand it, do you have some type of mind controlling ability that makes you the first person to Glee?" Quinn asked seriously.

"It may have something to do with the fact that third period isn't over. We just took a test in Pre-Cal remember and we were able to leave early," Rachel supplied as her answer.

"Oh, right have I mentioned that Math makes my brain go to mush and, that after that class I only have enough strength to put together sentences. I believe it is called, Mathitis; you know like Laryngitis, but instead of losing your voice you lose the ability to use your brain."

"Oh, I have heard of that. You know they say that the best way t cure Mathitis, is to make out with your girlfriend in the back of a classroom, preferably a choir room," Rachel said with a certain smile.

"Really I haven't heard of that cure before!" Quinn forged shock.

"Yes, all the recent studies are proving it, I mean there are whole are who articles dedicated to the topic on the internet, just type it into a search engine"

"Really, Well I will have to try that when I get home. Do you by any chance know the person who discovered this; I would like to do some research on him or her?"

"I do actually know who discovered it. Her name is Rachel Barbra Berry, they said that the reason she discovered it, was because she missed her girlfriends kiss so much, that she immediately looked for a cure to Mathitis."

"I see," Quinn, giggled. "Well I guess we should give it a try, I mean if there is so much research on the topic we may as well try it."

"I was hoping you would say that," Rachel smiled. She took Quinn's hand and led her to a secluded corner in the back of the choir room and then the two began to make-out.

After about five minutes, Quinn broke apart.

"I think someone should find this Rachel Berry, and give her a Nobel Prize for Medicine or something, because I feel so much better."

"She already got her reward, and she was very happy with it," Rachel said cheekily.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel, and laughed at the smile in her small girlfriends face. "You are such a dork."

"Is that any way to treat your girlfriend, who just cured you?"

"It is if said girl friend is you," Quinn smirked.

The two continued to banter back and forth for a few minutes before the bell rang, telling them that they only had about a minute and half before more Glee kids and Mr. Schue would start showing up.

"Maybe, if we lock the door, they will think there is no Glee and Leave us alone," Quinn suggested.

"Well, as lovely as that sounds, I think it will only work for a little while. I mean, when Mr. Schue comes to the classroom he will use his magical keys to open up the door, and let everyone in; then he will yell at us for locking the door," Rachel replied.

"It was worth a shot." Quinn said. Quinn got up and brought her and Rachel's bags over to their chairs, as Puck, Santana, and Brittany came into the room.

"There is something wrong, we are the second people here, well Rachel and Quinn were here before us, so I guess the world isn't completely off its' axis." Santana remarked.

"It is nice to see you too Santana." Rachel commented

Pretty soon, the rest of the Glee, kids came into the classroom, and right as the bell rang to start class, Mr. Schue came in and closed the door.

"Okay, so we only have three more assignments before we start rehearsals for Regionals, so I want you guys to work really hard on these songs and performances. Also, while I am on the topic your last assignment of the year, will be "What I Learned."

"Umm… Mr. Schue, we are in school, don't we learn in school," Brittany asked, confused.

Mr. Schue, tried to answer Brittany's question, but realized that there really was no point, because it was Brittany, and anyway Santana, Quinn, or Rachel would explain the assignment to her later.

"Right… Well the point of the assignment, is for you to look back at yourself in September, and look at yourself now, or rather in May and June. You will have to find a song that tells us, one way that you have changed; it can be personally, academically, or any other way that you can think of. After finding the song, you will need to write a paper about how you think the song describes how you changed. Before, any of you start complaining, the paper only has to be a page, but feel free to right more," He said looking at Rachel. "The song, the performance, and the paper will act as your final exam grade for this class. That being said, I want you to go all out with costumes and hair, do not just make it a regular weekly assignment or it will reflect in your grade. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Are we allowed to do a mash-up?" Finn, asked.

"I would prefer if you didn't. I want you to think more about why you picked the song, than actually working on the song." Mr. Schue answered.

"Can we do a duet?" Santana questioned, she preferred duets it was less work.

"No, you can have background voices, and if you want to add choreography to your song, you may use dancers, but if you add dancers you must dance too. Do not feel that you need to have dancing in your song, it will not help your grade any."

"Mr. Schue, that isn't fair to make. I mean he can sing well but, he is definitely more comfortable dancing," Rachel told the teacher.

"Mike and I already talked about this assignment and h will be doing something slightly different." Mr. Schue said. "Okay, now that, the last assignment is out of the way, we can focus on this week's assignment." The class groaned. " I know I know, okay for this week I want you to pair up with a person that you have not worked with either in a long time or at all this year, you need to find a song that you think suits your partner and perform it for us. You are allowed to ask your partners questions and ask their friend questions; but there is a trick, you are not allowed to ask your partner, for any song ideas, your partner cannot give you any ideas, and the first time your partner will hear the song will be when you sing it in front of the class," he finished.

"Mr. Schue, how are you going to know if we did all of those things, it's not like you will be able to prove any of it," Puck asked.

"I am just going to have to trust you guys. I think I know all of you well enough to be able to judge if out picked the song or if someone else picked it for you. I also get final say in who works together, and if you pick an offensive song in anyway what-so-ever you will receive a failing mark for this assignment."

The rest of the period was spent picking partners and getting to know your partner better. Mr. Schue was a little nervous about this assignment, he was afraid that the kids would put up a fight about not being able to work with their friends, but it turned out well in the end. He picked this assignment intentionally for close to the end of the year, because he wanted the kids to understand what it was like for their teammates and classmates. He knew that all of the kids were not close friends, but her needed them to be able to work together as one group in order to win at Regionals; he knew that the only way to make this happen was to get the kids to work with people that they were not use to working with. As the end of class drew closer, he grabbed the kid attention and told them to start getting ready to leave. As soon as everybody was finished getting all of their things together the bell rang, and they began to leave the classroom and head towards the café for lunch.

"Rachel can you stay back for a few seconds I want to ask you a question," Mr. Schue said to the girl.

Rachel jumped, when she heard her name, but nodded in response to what Mr. Schue had asked her. She was a little confused because she had not done anything wrong, and there really shouldn't be anything he had to talk about with her.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are okay with the end of the year assignment. I want you to know that what happened had no influence in why I chose that assignment. I have planned on using this particular project since September, as a reflection piece for everyone." He explained.

"I understand Mr. Schue, and I am not bothered by it. I mean it will definitely be a contributing factor into the song I choose, but honestly how could it not. Besides, it will be good for me; my therapist has been making me keep a journal, specifically for what happened, she says that keeping it bottled up will make me go crazy. Writing about it is not as hard as I thought it would be, but it isn't easy either. Maybe finding a song will be a good way for me to deal with it, after all singing and music is how I figure everything else out in my life," Rachel answered.

"Well, that is good; if you need any help just let me know. You are free to go," Mr. Schue said, heading towards his office.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Schue I may take you up on that. Enjoy your lunch, and tell my mom I said Hi," Rachel said knowing that the two were most likely meeting up for a lunch date.

Rachel went straight to the café, knowing that Quinn already got her lunch and her books for her afternoon classes, as well as put away her books for her morning class. When she got to the crowed room, she set about looking for the table that Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were sitting. She spent a good three minutes looking for them when she saw Brittany stand up, to do something; she had never been for grateful the height of the sweet blonde Cheerio.

"Hey," she said as she sat down

"Hey, what did Mr. Schue want?" Quinn asked.

"He wanted to make sure that the final assignment was not going to bother me," Rachel answered taking her lunch from Quinn.

When the last bell rang, Rachel left her last class, and headed for her locker. Since it was Friday, Rachel was going to spend the weekend at Quinn's house. Both of her dads had to go out of town for work, and Shelby, who would normally take Rachel in, was also busy, she had to go out of town for some type of Glee coach convention thing. Judy did not like the idea of Rachel being home all alone for the weekend, and allowed Rachel to stay with her and Quinn for the weekend. As soon as Rachel had everything she needed for the weekend, she went to Quinn's locker to wait for her.

Rachel was very grateful to Judy, for insisting that she spend the weekend with her and Quinn. If Rachel had to stay in her house for the weekend, it would be the first time since the attack that she would be alone over night and she knew she was not ready for that. Quinn offered to stay with Rachel at her own hose, but Rachel knew that Judy would not stand for that and her dads probably wouldn't like the idea either. Rachel loved staying at Quinn's house, no matter what the two always managed to have fun even if Brittany and Santana were not with them. Judy also always made sure that the hose was stock with all types of vegan snacks for Rachel, so that she would always have something to eat. But, perhaps the thing Rachel liked most about staying with Quinn and Judy, was the fact that she never felt like a guest. Judy was not afraid to parent Rachel if she felt she needed to, and Rachel liked the Judy felt comfortable enough to do that to her.

At dinner that night Judy was talking to the girls about school and how things were going with the new Biology teacher, she also asked about Glee and if they, decided on what they would be doing for Regionals. After dinner, they all decided to watch the Harry Potter movie marathon that was airing for the weekend. Rachel was obsessed with harry potter and somehow managed to convince Judy and Quinn to watch it with her. The three of them enjoyed watching the movies together, and Judy and Quinn loved when Rachel would get upset because of how they did something in the movie and how it wasn't done that way on the book.

By midnight, Rachel had fallen asleep on the recliner chair, curled up in Quinn's lap. Judy noticed that Quinn's eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the second, and as much as she didn't want to, she knew she has to wake up the girls, or they would be in a world of pain coming morning time when they woke up. She quietly walked over to them and shook them both awake, before kissing them both goodnight and leading them towards the staircase. Judy watched as the couple stumbled up the stairs half-asleep, and then made their way towards Quinn's bedroom door. She watched the girls until Quinn closed her bedroom door. She knew that the girls would be going straight to bed, so she didn't mind that they ignored her open door policy, something she knew she would have a problem with the next night. Judy, tidy up the down stairs before making sure that all the lights were off, and that all the doors and windows were closed and locked before; she went to bed herself.


	11. Leave My Friends Alone

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with the show.

**Chapter 9: **Leave my Friends Alone

**MAY 2011**

It was a nice Spring evening, Rachel and Quinn, were just leaving "Veg Head," the only vegetarian and vegan restaurant; that was within half an hour of Lima's borders. It was rare event that the girls were able to spend time together without any interruptions from parents or friends, especially if they were outside of Lima. Ever since Rachel's attack it was impossible for the two girls to be on a date with out; Jackson, Elias, Shelby, Judy, Will, Sue, Brittany, or Santana calling them to make sure that they were okay and that everything was going well. They took advantage of tonight, knowing that it was Brittany's birthday weekend so she and Santana would be busy all weekend, and all the parents were at dinner and then going to a School Board meeting, on the new process for scanning teachers, in order to prevent something like hiring another Christopher Wilde again. As the girls left the restaurant, they bypassed Quinn's car and instead headed towards the park that was a few blocks away.

Rachel loved that it was Spring. It meant that she could spend moiré time with Quinn outside, because the weather was warmer and the sun stayed out longer. The two girls continued their walk through the park, occasionally stopping to look at the flowers or the pond. These were the types of dated that Rachel liked; not only because Quinn loved to be outside, but also because they were low-key. She did not like extravagant dates, she preferred simple tings movie nights and the like. She preferred dates that were more last minute, as oppose to a date that had been planned, for a few days.

"I know it is only the beginning of May, but I can't wait for Summer. I want to be able to spend more time with you." Rachel sighed. "Although, Summer also means that the court date will be coming," she mumbled as an afterthought. Although no date has been officially, decided Jackson said that the trial would probably take place in the beginning of July.

"While I am not looking forward to that part of the summer, I am looking forward to the other parts," Quinn said, pulling Rachel closer to her. "I want you to know that I will be with you every step of the way and so will Brittany, Santana, your dad, your mom, Will, and Sue. I know you want your daddy with you, but you know that the judge will not let him in the room, seeing as she already told him that. Quinn was referring to the night a few weeks ago, when Jackson came home saying that the judge trying the case, was not going to let him in the room. Rachel understood why Judge Simmons would let her daddy into the courtroom, but she was still upset by the fact. "Besides," Quinn continued. "Sue will be there, not that she would be able to legally do anything in the courtroom, but her presence is awkwardly calming." she finished.

"Yea, I know what you mean, I mean I know she can be harsh and a bitch, but for the ones that she cares about she is definitely a Mama Bear… just don't tell her I said that," Rachel said, breaking the ice.

"So I was thinking that we should definitely do a week away, you know like the all of us and just go somewhere. I mean we will have to bring the parents and stuff, but once everything is settled, we definitely will need a vacation of some sort." Quinn suggested.

"I like that idea, where would we go," Rachel asked smiling.

"I am not sure, someplace fun, with lots of things to do, but not New York." Quinn answered,

"Why not?" Rachel pouted.

"Because I want to go next Summer after graduation, we can still make it a family thing, because Lord knows my mom and your dads will not let us go by ourselves, but I want New York to be special and happy. This vacation should be more like an escape from reality."

"I like that idea." Rachel said kissing Quinn. "I get what you mean too. Whatever we do this Summer, I want it to be an escape from everything that went wrong this year. New York would definitely be better next year, when everything is happy again."

Quinn giggled lightly, before she gently kissed Rachel's lips. "I am happy that you agree with me. We should see if the parental units like the idea and then get Britt and San to help us find a place that everyone would like." Just then, the wind began to pick up. "I think we should head home before it gets too dark, and everyone starts to freak out."

With that Rachel and Quinn, turned around and followed the path back to the sidewalk, and that made their way towards Quinn's car.

When the girls got closer to Lima, the decided to spend the night at Rachel's house, seeing that it was easier to get to them Quinn's from the highway. Once at the Berry house, Quinn and Rachel decided to shower and change, before they went into the living room to find a movie to watch. It was nearing 9:30 by the time the girls decided to watch a classic, "The First Wives Club". Around 10:30, Quinn looked over to Rachel and saw that her girlfriend was fast asleep curled up into a ball. Smiling to herself Quinn, quickly went up to Rachel's bedroom and took the blanket Grandma Berry had made for Rachel when she was a baby, she also grabbed the Care Bear form Jesse, before going back downstairs to her slumbering girlfriend. After giving Rachel the Care Bear, and covering her with the blanket, Quinn, situated herself so she could lie down, she grabbed the blanket off the top of the couch, covered herself and closed her eyes. When Jackson and Elias came home at 11:00, they found both girls fast asleep on the couch, with "The First Wives Club," quietly playing in the background.

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

Despite popular belief, Puck and Santana were actually friends and not just fuck buddies. Brittany and Santana were at the mall with Puck. He had a date tonight with a new girl, he had just met and he wanted to impress her, so he called Santana and Brittany for their fashion sense, seeing as he didn't have any.

"So how is Berry doing," asked Brittany and Santana.

"She is doing okay, I mean she has her family and Quinn, plus the rest of Glee, to help her deal," Santana answered.

"That's good, I just wish I could do something that Wilde bastard for hurting her, I mean I know she is happy and everything, but it is not the same Berry; I almost miss her nagging," Puck said.

"Oh my God," Brittany squealed. "I was just telling San the other day that I missed her bossing us around."

"Yea, I think it will be awhile before the old Berry is back, but at least she isn't in a shell anymore. I mean she talks to people now, and doesn't mind spending the night alone in her room anymore, Santana added.

The three of them continued to shop for a few hours, before they headed towards the Food Court for lunch.

"You two stay here," Puck said to Brittany and Santana. "I will pay for lunch, it is the least I can do after you helped me today."

"Thanks," the girls answered at the same time.

Once Puck left to get food for the three of them, Brittany turned to Santana. "We are hanging out with Ray and Q tonight right?"

"Yea, Rachel said she misses are sleepovers, well that plus Q wants to do a Scary movie marathon and you know Ray is with scary movies, she likes to have more people around." Santana said.

"Well, it is more fun that way. Plus I like that you and Q let me and Ray sit in the middle of the two of you," Brittany added sweetly.

"That is because you two get scared easily and refuse to sit on the ends of the couch," Santana laughed.

The girls talked for about five more minutes when Puck returned with three bags of food and three trays so that they could eat lunch

"Um San, we have a problem," Puck said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Wilde is here," he said.

"What!" she shouted. "What do you mean he is here, what is he doing, who is he with, you sure it was him, did he see you…" she rambled

"Calm down, I know it was him and he didn't see me. I am not going to answer the other questions, because they are kinda pointless.

They continued to form a plan over lunch, and by the time all three had finished they had created a great plan.

After they finished up their last bit of shopping, they stopped at the CVS in the mall. Santana and Puck waited outside while Brittany wet into the store to purchase the items they would need. After about ten minutes, Brittany came out of the store with the plastic bag in hand.

"Did I get the right stuff San?"

"You got the perfect stuff Britt," Santana replied, before giving Brittany a kiss to show her approval.

When they were outside of the mall in the parking lot, they set about the task to find the car in question. Luckily, the mall in Lima was not very big and it only took about fifteen minutes to find Mr. Wilde's car. Once they were sure, no one could see them and no camera was in the area Puck took the bag from Brittany, while Santana explained to Brittany What she needed to do.

"Okay so B, all you have to do, is wait here for a few minutes, and watch the people and cars that come near you. If you see one of the security cards or anyone that we know, especially Mr. Wilde you have to let me and Puck know. Do you remember what you are supposed to say?" Santana said looking at her girlfriend.

"Yup, I have to ask you for help, because I tied my shoe laces together." she said indicating to her shoes.

"Good, now Puck and I will be right there," Santana said pointing to the car where Puck was standing. "I will come and get you when we are done.

So Brittany waited and waited until finally Santana came over.

"We are done babe. You were the best look out ever; I will give you your presents when we get back to my house. Excited, to hear about her presents Brittany squealed and hugged Santana tightly; before linking her pinky with the Latina and skipping off.

Before they got to Puck's car Brittany leaned over to Santana and whispered in her ear.

"Can I be Buffy this time? I want to slay the vampires and save you?"

"Of course, Princess anything you want."

About fifteen minutes later Puck dropped the girls off at Santana's house. he heard something about Brittany getting to play Buffy, before he drove off smirking.

Meanwhile while Santana and Brittany were playing Buffy and Faith, Puck was getting Ready for his date, and Rachel and Quinn were getting ready for the night with Santana Brittany; Christopher Wilde was leaving the mall and walking towards his car. When he got there, he was shocked to see that the word "**PERVERT**" on the hood of his car. He began to inspect the handy work. the word was written with nail polish, seeing as the paint had come off his car where the lettered were. He also knew that whoever did it was smart and knew what they were doing because it was written with a cotton ball or a piece of fabric because there were no fingerprints left on the car at all. He was so frustrated, he knew it had to be a McKinley student, but he didn't know who could have done it. Once he got in the car, he tried to start it, only to realize that whoever vandalized his car also found a way to empty the gas tank. Now he had to wait by his car that had the word pervert written on it while he waited for a towing company to come and get him. Apparently the students at McKinley were smarter than he gave them credit for, because now only did they make sure not to leave any evidence; whoever did this also ensured that people would see him next to the car.

Later that night, while the four girls were watching "The Bad Seed" Santana was quietly texting Quinn telling her what they did to Wilde's car and asking if it was okay to tell Rachel before they stated the next movie in their horror movie marathon. After getting the okay for Quinn, Santana told Rachel what they did. At first, she was mad yelling about what would happen if they got caught. After explain that they were not seen and that there were no security cameras; Rachel was a little better, but Santana also said that with her mom being a cop if anything happened she would be able to get out of it. Rachel was not happy about what they did, but at least she knew it would be hard for them to get in trouble. They continued to watch the movies. It was a relaxing evening despite the fact that they were watching horror movies. Granted Rachel and Brittany would flip out every time something happened.

It was nearing 1:00A.M. when they finally decided to go up to Rachel's room to go to sleep. As soon as everyone was settled and laying down with the lights off; Rachel turned over to face the bed that Santana and Brittany were sleeping on.

"San Britt," she whispered.

"Yea," the asked

"Thanks, you know… for what you did earlier," she whispered.

"No problem Rachel it was fun," Brittany said lightly.

"I'm happy you had fun Britt," Rachel giggled.

"Don't worry Ray. He needs to learn not to mess with me or anyone I like or he will pay." Santana said, before turning to face Brittany to go to sleep.

Rachel smiled at what her friends did for her; before she cuddled up with Quinn to fall asleep.

That night was one of the best nights of sleep Rachel had. It was easy to fall asleep and stay asleep, because she knew that even though the trial had no happened yet, Mr. Wilde got some type of punishment, even if it would only be known to the people at the mall and the garage. She was happy to have friends like Santana, Brittany, and Puck.


	12. The Beginning of the End

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with the show.

**Chapter 10: **The Beginning of the End

**JUNE 2011**

To say Santana got away with vandalizing Christopher Wilde's car would be a cakewalk. Santana knew from the start what she would do when her parents confronted her about what happened. First, she knew she would get away with it, because her mom was a cop, but also her mom had a thing for creeps like Mr. Wilde and she did not care what happened to them. However, she also knew that her dad would want her to be punished in some way; so when they came into her room to talk about what happened she already put her plan in motion.

"Mija," her father Richard said to get her attention. "We need to talk to you about something that happened at the mall a few weeks ago."

"One minute Daddy, I just need to finish this paragraph I am studying for finals," Santana answered, studying was part one of the phase. After about two minutes, she marked the page she was on and closed her book. "What's up?"

"A few weeks ago, when you were at the mall with Noah Puckerman and Brittany; Christopher Wilde was there and his car was vandalized, Do you know anything about that?" Richard questioned sternly.

"No, but if you know who did can you let me know I would like to say thank you!" she said smiling. _'That will really throw them off."_

"Santana we are serious. You had nothing to do with this, you know nothing at all," he asked getting frustrated.

Nope Daddy, Brittany and I were helping Puck get ready for a date. Than Brittany and I went to her house and hung out for a little before we went to Rachel's house. Brittany wanted to play the duck game you get her on the computer."Santana said. Brittany was her secret. Richard loved Brittany and really thought she was the sweetest thing in the world; along with that he thought she would never do anything wrong. So as long as Brittany was factored properly into the occasion, according to Richard, Santana could not have done anything wrong.

"Okay then. Well if you hear anything at school you will let your mother know right?"

"Of course Daddy," she smiled "I have to finish studying now." With that, she opened her book and went back to _studying._

A few seconds after her parents left her room her mom popped her head back in.

"I know it was you, I was at the mall too, but seeing as it was Christopher Wilde I am going to let it slide, and also your father and I are leaving for dinner, so you can stop _studying _and go see Brittany now, just don't do anything that will get you into any type of trouble. You hear me?" her mother warned.

"Yes Mami and thank you."

"No problem sweetheart, you know how I feel about him," Anna answered.

Rachel was spending the weekend with Shelby. She had just gotten there about an hour ago and now she was waiting for Shelby to finish getting ready do they could go to the mall.

"Mom are you almost done; if you take any longer it will be time for dinner before we even leave the house," Rachel half yelled up the stairs.

Right as Rachel finished Shelby appeared at the top of the stairs and started to come down.

"Sorry hun, the secretary from Carmel called she wanted to know when Vocal Adrenalin practices started for the summer so she could but it on the website," Shelby said while putting on her shoes. Once she was both mother and daughter were out the door and, on their way to the mall.

Rachel had a lot of fun with her mom. She forgot how much fun it was to just be able to relax and talk to her mom about stuff like school, glee, friends, and Quinn. Recently most of their conversations have revolved around Christopher Wilde and, how Rachel was doing. Rachel knew that it was not Shelby's fault and that she was just acting as any normal mother would in the same situation, but to talk about normal mother daughter stuff was really fun for Rachel. Shelby and Rachel spent all afternoon at the mall. They went to all different types of stores, where Shelby insisted on buying Rachel at least one thing that she wanted or like. She said she missed being able to buy stuff for her since they have not gone shopping in a long time, but Rachel knew that her mom was trying to make her happy with new stuff. She didn't mind, because she was not going overboard and in reality, she really could use some new clothes for the summer.

After an afternoon of shopping, Rachel and Shelby headed back to the car. They were going to get Quinn and Will and they go to dinner at Macaroni Gill, before heading back to Shelby and Will's house for the night.

"Did you have fun Ray," Shelby asked.

"I did Mom, thanks so much for taking me out and buying me all that stuff, really you didn't have to.

"Yes I did honey, you need knew clothes for the summer and besides I would rather spend my money on something practical than wasting it on things that you, Will, or I will never touch.

Dinner was a lot of fun and they group had a fun night. It was still a little awkward for Quinn to call Mr. Schue Will outside of school, but she was getting use to it. It was fun talking with Shelby and Will when they were not fighting playfully of course about Regionals and who had better teaching methods, although both Quinn and Rachel thought Shelby was a better teacher, but they never told either adult that.

"I can't wait for summer these kids are driving me up a wall, they want to know what their final grade is, and they haven't even taken the exam," Shelby complained

Hey, at least your kids care about their grades; most of my students think they are on vacation already, just because it is June." Will defended.

"Okay seriously, stop I don't want to hear about finals and I'm sure Quinn doesn't either, especially since we both expect to be exempt from all our exams." Rachel said.

"Wait I thought Figgins said that he was not doing exemptions this year," Will asked Rachel

"No that was only for midterms and all freshmen. Sue complained saying that the kids who applied themselves needed a break at the end of the end of the year and that was that; exemptions were allowed again. Now you don't have to give us a glee final" Rachel said happily and secretly took Quinn's hand under the table and intertwined their fingers.

As the end of the school year approached so did Regionals and Final Exams. Everyone in Glee was exempt from the Glee Exam, so in Glee so Mr. Schue were focusing on Regionals, instead of reviewing for exams. He decided that they would do something a little different this year. Since Rachel and Quinn's duet went over so well at Sectionals they were going to do that again, but instead of doing the last two songs as one group he was going to break it up into boy and girl sections, and then the last song would be a group number. Picking the songs was harder than he thought it would be. He wanted to find songs that both the kids and the judgers would like and that was proving to be a little difficult.

"So…" Mr. Schue started as everyone got situated. "We need to find two songs for Regionals the group song and then the some they we are breaking up into sections for the boys v. girls song" Mr. Schue said using air quotes around boys v. girls.

"Well, can we do songs that we have already sung, you know like songs we didn't sing in competitions," Brittany asked.

"I don't see why not, as long as no as it is appropriate and it is not a song that was a solo why?" Mr. Schue asked, after thinking about it for a few minutes. He was slightly afraid to ask Brittany what she wanted to sing, just because it Brittany and that could mean anything.

"I think we should do that song from the Beatles, you know that we sung together. I forget the name but it was a fun song,"

"Hello?" Santana asked.

"San why are you saying hi to me we saw each other this morning, besides that is not how we say Hi," Brittany pouted.

"No, B the name of the son is 'Hello'." Santana answered

So it was decided that Rachel and Quinn would sing "Always Love" form Nada Surf, They would break up "Hello" into parts for the boys and girls to sing, and their last song as a group would be Madonna's "Express Yourself."

Regionals were harder this year. Vocal Adrenalin was amazing as to be expected, but the third group Magical Music was also amazing. Somehow, New Directions managed to end up going last again, so they were nervous for the whole program. In the end, New Directions ended up winning. They were shocked, because they all thought that Vocal Adrenalin was better than they were, but Rachel said that it was because they had better stage presence; she said they had better emotion and they looked like they wanted to be there not that they deserved to be there like Vocal Adrenalin did.

As Rachel was packing her bag to go home, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. At first she began to panic, she didn't know who it was, but she knew it wasn't Quinn, because they were a man's arms.

"Relax Princess it is just me; I won't hurt you," the voice said.

Rachel knew that voice like she knew her own. Suddenly she had a big smile; she turned around and jumped into the arms of the not so mysterious stranger.

"Jesse,: she screeched. "I missed you so much. What are you doing? How did you get in here? Does my mom know you're here? You should go say Hi to her," Rachel rambled.

"Slow down Speedy, Quinn let me in she told me where you wee and said that I should surprise you, and your mom does know I am here, but we did not get much of a chance to talk, so I will take you up on that, but right now I want to spend time with my best friend.

Rachel and Jesse spent the afternoon catching up, while Quinn spent it with her mom. They were going to meet up for dinner with their parents, Brittany, and Santana later. Spending time with Jesse was a relief for Rachel. He knew all about everything that happened, but since he was not there, spending time with him now was like breathing fresh air; instead of recycled air.

Later that night when Rachel was home her dads and mom told her something that she knew was coming, but at the same time, she was not prepared for it.

"Now," Elias began "We want to tell you this alone with just us and your mom here. After we tell you, you are free to call Quinn and ask her to spend the night, but right now we just want it to be us," he finished and waited for her to nod before he continued. "A court date has been set. The trial will begin on July 15th. Daddy talked to the judge for the case, and even though he could not tell him any details, but he said that he believes that the trial will be fairly short." Elias said quietly.

At first Rachel just sat still, she was processing the information she was just told. She knew this was coming she prepared herself for it, but it still scared her that she would have to see him again. When she started to cry lightly, her parents took turns comforting her. knowing that she would not be able to call Quinn without breaking down further Jackson went to call his daughter's girlfriend. Once he got off the phone with Quinn who promised to be there in ten minutes, Rachel asked him to call Jesse and ask him to come over.

By one AM Rachel and Jesse were sleeping on the couch, with Rachel sleeping soundly between them. It took them awhile to get her to relax. They watched "Funny Girl" and "West Side Story" before Rachel feel asleep.


	13. Forget You

After School Special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with the show.

**Chapter 11: **Forget You

**JULY 2011**

July had finally come and graced it's self to Rachel Berry. Rachel loved July; well she use to love July, now all she thought about was the fast approaching trial.

Her dads had made sure she was as prepared as possible to the point where she even had a list of possible questions and accusation the Christopher Wilde's lawyer could make. She was still nervous though; she had still not seen Mr. Wilde since February and that was by far enough to make her nervous, but add in the fact that he could will the trial also added to the nerves. She was also afraid of how his lawyers would treat Quinn, her friends, and family. She knew how trials worked and how a defense attorney could twist all the evidence and statements to make it look like Mr. Wilde did nothing wrong, and that everything that happened was in fact Rachel's fault and that poor Christopher Wilde was stuck in the middle of the situation. As much as she tried not to think about it and those she loved tried to keep her mind off of the trial all the attempts failed; something always reminded her of the fact that she was going to have to retell her story. Being with her dads, reminded her that her daddy Jackson could not help her in this case; being with Brittany, Santana, Sue, and especially Quinn made her think of how she was putting them through this too. In addition, whenever she was with her mom and Will she thought of how the defense was going to use Will against her statements because he saw Sue attach Mr. Wilde. No matter how many times Will assured Rachel that he was not going to say anything that would work in advantage to help Mr. Wilde win the trial. In fact he told her that when Wilde's lawyer questioned him, his answers would make Tom Forrester, who was Christopher Wilde's lawyer regret asking him to act as a witness for the defense. The ADA working to help Rachel's side of the case was Samantha Harrison, according to her dad had the highest win count out of all the ADA'S working for the DA and that helped assure her. When she met with Samantha Harrison, who insisted Rachel called her Sam, she was put more at ease. She told Rachel that she that she would try her damndest to make sure that Wilde lost the case. She said that she had faced Tom Forrester a few times in the past and had only lost once, so in that regard the odds were in Rachel's favor. Still no matter how many times people had to tried to put Rachel at ease, it never fully worked, it didn't help that now she thought she could've prevented everything if she had said something when it started.

On The 4th of July, Quinn had made Rachel promise that she would forget about the impending trial. Quinn knew that Rachel was stressing out over the trial and she knew that she had every right to be. However, Quinn also knew that Rachel loved the 4th of July. She loved the summer weather and she especially loved the fireworks. Sao when the day finally came, Quinn made it her personal mission to make sure Rachel was happy and enjoyed herself. She knew that keeping Rachel's mind occupied and off the trial was going to be hard, but she was determined to at least let her have a little bit of happiness, even if it was only for one day. It started that morning; Quinn knew that Rachel would be up at 8:30 to start her summer workout routine. On the night before Quinn made sure to stop at the local vegetarian/vegan grocery store to get everything she would need for the vegan waffle she was going to make Rachel. At exactly 8:00 in the morning, Quinn walked into the Berry house to find Jackson and Elias having coffee.

"Is she still asleep," she asked while setting her bags down on the kitchen counter.

"She should be, we haven't heard her elliptical, music or shower start up yet. Unless she is on to us and is staying quiet." Elias answered with a smile

Quinn and Jackson chuckled at what Elias said; because if Rachel knew what was going on there is no way, she would have remained quiet.

"We already got the stuff out and ready for you Quinn, I found Rachel's favorite recipe for Vegan waffles in one of her cookbooks last night, so you knew what to make. I also found some vegan chocolate chips if you want to add them," Jackson said pointing to the counter.

Quinn smiled. "Thanks so much I actually wanted to make them chocolate chip waffle, but I could not find chocolate chips at the store for the life of me, I am happy that you guys had some here. Do you have any ideas on what else I can make, I mean I can only think of bacon and sausage, which I know aren't even vegetarian much less vegan."

"We thought of that too," Elias, said going to the refrigerator, "We got fruit, granola, and rice milk yogurt to make parfaits. I also took the liberty of making regular waffle batter, just before you got here. There is no reason why we all shouldn't be able to enjoy a fun breakfast today." Elias finished taking out the regular waffle batter.

"That's great…" Quinn started but was quickly cut-off by Elias.

"I don't care if you ate breakfast already, if you don't want the waffle I will cry." Elias said wiping away a fake tear from his eye.

"No I was going to say, that I was going to try and have the Vegan waffle, but I am happy you made regular waffles too, I was not too sure if I would like vegan ones.

Quinn continued to keep Rachel's day happy and stress free. The day finally ended around midnight with the last of the fireworks. After many goodnights and thank yous, the girls went on their separate ways, with their parents.

Finally the dreaded day was open them. After many nightmares, sleepless nights, nights and days worrying and mild panic attacks, July 15th, the day of the trial. Rachel woke up, well wake up was a stretch considering she barley slept. Anyway, she continued on with her day as if nothing was special. When she was finished, she went down stairs to meet her dads in the living room. Her dads made sure that she was okay and ready for the long day ahead. She had a light breakfast, before she went to get ready for the trial. She made sure to take her travel makeup bag in her purse. The Berries were going to meet with everybody else for lunch, before heading to the courthouse.

Once the trial started, Rachel found herself oddly calm. She had already seem Christopher Wilde; he was dressed to the nines hoping that looking like an upstanding citizen of society would help him look innocent to the jury. Rachel found this unsettling until she remembered the fact that her years of acting classes that gave her the ability to cry with the link of an eye. It was not something that she used to help her very often or at all recently, but she figured that if she needed to use that talent today, she would be able to forgive herself. After all it would not just help her; she knew for a fact after many hours of research that people like Mr. Wilde rarely stopped what they do, they almost always continue to take advantage of people and generally speaking they get better at hiding what they are doing and they get better. Rachel would not be able to live with herself if other people were left in the same situation as she was with Mr. Wilde. She made a mental note to herself that is she saw the jury was starting to believe the story the Mr. Wilde was telling she would pull out the waterworks, in hope that the jury would see her and start to feel sorry for her and use that as a sympathy factor. As Samantha started her opening argument, she tried to look sad without looking pathetic. It wasn't hard considering she was sad and scared. Once Samantha was done, she put a comforting hand on Rachel's back and made her drink some water to calm her down.

"Drink it now," she whispered gently. "Once everything gets started you won't be able to think clearly enough to realize if you are thirsty. Once Tom started his opening argument he started right away with saying things that made it look like Rachel was the one to blame, and that Christopher had tried to help her out, and she ran off and told people that he was being in appropriate it with her, and now he lost his job and his teaching certification.

When the examinations started, Christopher Wilde was the first person to go to the stand. It seemed to Rachel that he had the perfect, to every question; Rachel was getting nervous she watched how he answered the questions and answered them perfectly Samantha looked over at her and whispered to her

"Don't worry, they more than likely rehearsed the questions and answered. When it is my turn to question him he won't even know what to do. The jury will see his true colors."

Soon enough it was Samantha's turn to question Christopher Wilde.

"So Mr. Wilde, you said that you did nothing to make Rachel Berry accuse you of everything that has brought you here."

"Yes that is what I said," he answered calmly.

"Then why did you threaten her with the return of so called slushie facials, or better yet threatening her with the concept of telling her girlfriend that she had slept with you, when she did not even want to be along in a room with you," Santana asked sternly

"I… I… well I had her stay behind in the classroom to see if she needed help with her school work."

"Right, but that does not answer my question and why would a student who has straight A's and a 4.0 . need help in class?

The questioning went on a few minutes. When it was Rachel's turn she was scared she tried to answer the questions as truthfully as possible. The questions with Samantha were easy; it was the questions from Tom that made her stomach turn.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about what Mr. Wilde was allegedly doing to you?"

"He threatened me; he said he would tell my girlfriend that I slept with him when I didn't. Quinn knows I 'm a virgin if she thought I slept with Mr. Wilde it would crush her" Rachel answered calmly

"Why did you keep staying behind in class if you did not like what he was doing?"

"Because he was my teacher, what if he really needed to talk to me about something school related. I know it seemed stupid to keep staying behind, but is it so wrong to believe that maybe it was all in my head and that Mr. Wilde was a good man?"

"Do you think it was all in your head?"

"No, I know it wasn't there is evidence that it wasn't. If it were all in my head, I would not have nightmares. I would not know what it is like to feel violated in that way. I now know what victims mean when they say you do not know what it is like or what you will do until you are out in that situation. I always use to think that, I would run away and tell someone if something like that had ever happened to me. However, in that situation I was so scared I could not even thing straight. I would not have been able to tell you that the shy was blue, or even what my name was.

The trial continued on for a while longer, before the jury left to come to their statement. Those twenty minutes were so long, Rachel felt as though she had been waiting for days. Finally, when the jury came back; everyone got situated in the courtroom to hear the verdict.

"The main man of the jury stood up and said. "We the jury finds the defendant guilty"

Rachel let out a deep sigh. At last, everything was over. She could go back to her life and finally feel safe again.

I know my trial was not accurate, sorry but I do not know all that much about a court hearing.


End file.
